


Enlightment of Fire

by Willofhounds



Series: The Flame [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Part 3 to the Flame Series. Three months after Ishval finds Roy Mustang still trying to heal from the horrors of the war. When an unexpected visitor comes to see Jason everything will change. Loyalties will be tested. Who will he stand by





	1. The one who should be dead

Roy's POV

He woke up drenched in sweat his white shirt nearly see through. His breathing was coming in ragged gasps. It took him several long moments to remember where he was. He was in one of the bedrooms at Jason's summer cottage. It had been almost four months since the man had rescued him from Ishval.

They spent the better part of the first month in England. Jason had watched him like a hawk only letting him leave his sight under strict guidelines. The loud noises of London, England had proved to much for him though. It sent him into flashbacks more often than was healthy. It also induced panic attacks to where he spent a lot of his time dosed with calming draughts.

Towards the end of the first month Jason had taken him to his summer cottage. It was near the forest of Dean. It was far from the city and noises. So far they had made small amount of progress according to the mind healer. He didn't have to take as many calming draughts as before. He was allowed to roam the grounds as long as he didn't leave the property. The nightmares persisted though. It made it impossible to get a decent nights sleep.

With a sigh he sat up and prepared to change into sweats. He looked at the alarm clock on his bed. It was only 3 in the morning. Even as early as it was he would be unable to get back to sleep. Once he was in his loose grey sweats he left his room as quietly as possible.

Over the last two months he had grown close to the mind healer. Jason had comforted him many times during and after his nightmares. Maes had stayed at a friend of Jason's for two months. After which he was released to his own devices. He still met with the friend once a week.

He made his way out onto the porch. Breathing in the night air he relaxed slightly. It was getting colder out but he didn't mind. It took his mind off the burning that was forever burned into his memory. The heat of desert and the burning of the flames he produced.

A creaking sound behind him told him that Jason was coming up. Jason said softly so not to startle him," It's me Roy. Here drink this."

Something cool was pressed to the back of his neck. Without looking at the man he took it. Looking at it he realized it was a cold glass of tea. He smiled thankfully and took a sip. Jason took it as an invitation to sit next to him.

Roy said guiltily still refusing to look at him," I'm sorry i woke you."

Jason held up a hand to stop what would have been a stream of apologies. He said seriously," Don't be. You know I ward your room so i know if you get up or have a nightmare. You will get through this Roy. You are a fighter. Just give it time. It has only been three months. You were in war for nearly six."

Ever so slowly Jason reached around to give him a half hug. He stiffened but didn't pull away. After a few moments he relaxed into it. They sat there for ten minutes quietly.

Jason asked cautiously," What was the nightmare about this time?"

Roy said miserably," The first kid i killed. He was younger than i am Jason. The look of terror it haunts me. Everytime..."

Every time he closed his eyes he could see it. The stark terror in the red eyes. It would never leave him. He knew no matter how much therapy he went to what he did would never be forgotten. Unless he was obliviated. That would do more harm than good though.

Jason said sighing," Somethings will never leave. Sadly that will probably be one of them. Even when you leave here know that you can always come to me if you need help."

A gentle smile crossed his face as he replied," Thank you, Jason. I don't think I would have survived the last three months without you help."

In fact he was almost sure of it. If left to his own devices he would have likely committed suicide. Back when they were still in London he had tried again. It had only been chance that Jason arrived when he did. It was then that they had decided to come to the cottage.

It was about an hour later when he stiffened. Jason who had moved a little ways away also stiffened. Both of them could feel someone pressing against the wards.

Roy had been reading up on the theoretical side of magic. He still didn't have a wand yet. Jason wanted his mind a little more stable before they considered it.

Even without a wand and only theoretical knowledge he could feel the magical flows. Even without being fully connected to the wards he could feel when someone was tampering with them. This was an intruiging development for both healer and patient. Something they would have to look into at a later date.

Jason said calmly as he rose to his feet," Roy go to your room. I know who this is and he isn't the most stable of wizards. In fact I thought he had died several years ago."

His healer looked both worried and intruiged. Something that put the young alchemist on edge. While he would obey the man he would also prepare for a fight. At this point he wished he had his alchemy gloves. Too bad they were still locked wherever Jason had put them.

Jason's POV

He watched his young charge go up the stairs. By the stiffness in the boy's shoulders he knew the other would be preparing for a fight. The last three months had been good for him. They had begun to heal the scars left by Ishval. Roy was by no means healed. There was still a long way to go before they could even consider such a word. He was better though. His hand rarely came up in preparation to blast him away if snuck up on. The nightmares still had a terrible hold on him though. Only in the last week had Roy begun to willingly speak of what they were about.

It was slow progress but progress nonetheless. He didn't want this progress to be ruined by the impromptu visitor. Said visitor was walking up towards the house. It was someone who he had thought to be dead.

Barty Crouch Jr. a man that had been sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. No one would believe the young mind healer though. Barty had been with him at the time of the attack. He felt horrible at the time of the arrest that he had been unable to protect the man. Now he wished that the man had chosen to come at any other time than now.

Once Barty reached the porch he greeted," Barty you look well for a dead man."

That was a complete lie and they both knew it. Barty certainly looked like he spent several years in Azkaban. A haunted look that Jason was all too familiar with.

Still the dirty blond haired man said," I am sorry for not sending word that I was alive. I didn't know who I could trust at the time."

That he understood. Barty trusted very few people with anything. Especially those that didn't bear the dark lords mark. While he supported the ideals of the dark Lord he was not marked. Most of what he did was help those in need of mind healing. Many of the men were in need of it.

He replied quietly," I understand that I truly do, Barty. I have to ask. Why now? You could have come at any time in the last few years. So why now?"

Barty frowned before he said," I need your help. Is this house secure?"

Jason waved him inside and said," As secure as it can be. No one floos here without a warning right now."

Barty's eyebrows raised as he asked," A patient? Someone i might know?"

Jason gently shook his head as he replied," You may have heard of him but no you don't know him. Don't worry he won't tell anyone you were here. Isn't that right, Roy?"

Barty pulled his wand at the sight of the unfamiliar boy. Roy had been hiding in the door way to the kitchen. The only thing that stopped the impending fight was Jason who stepped between them.

He said sternly to Roy," Roy this is a friend of mine, Barty. Barty this is Roy he is currently staying with me."

Barty held out his hand mistrust clear in the blue eyes," Nice to meet you."

After staring at the hand for a moment Roy took it. He forced out a," Likewise."

Green eyes turned to Jason. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and guided him into the kitchen. This was going to be a long night. Hopefully to two would not try to kill each other.

Roy was a handful by himself even without his gloves. Barty was even more so especially since he spent time in Azkaban. He wanted to help both of them. Part of him knew that they wouldn't let him. At least not when they were in the same room. Both had gone through bell and back and didn't trust easily.

Roy's POV

He took his usual seat where he could see the door and his back to the wall. The dirty blond haired man positioned his chair in a similar way. Roy could see a look in the man's eyes. It was one he was all to familiar with.

He had the same look in his eyes every time he woke up from a nightmare. What had happened to this man? He had heard Jason call him Barty. So it was obvious they were at least aquaintences.

Jason said once they were all situated," All right now you will tell me why you are here."

It wasn't a question but a demand. Like when Roy had tried to commit suicide again. The mind healer demanding to know why.

Barty replied giving another glance at him," You know where my loyalties lie. I received an owl a few months ago asking me to go Little Hangelton. There I met up with a Peter Pettigrew and he showed me something that surprised me."

Roy's eyes hardened. It was because of Pettigrew that his family was attacked. In turn he was disowned. If this man was an ally of his he deserved to have the aurors called.

Only Jason's look stopped him. He knew better than to go against the mind healer. Unless of course he wanted to spend a day tied to the bed. So he bit his tongue.

Jason asked carefully vague," Is it him?"

When Barty nodded solemnly Jason suddenly looked very tired. It wasn't often that he saw the man like that. When he did he knew it was best to leave him be.

He asked the dirty blond," Who is this you're talking about?"

Roy could see Jason feverishly shaking his head at Barty. Barty grinned maliciously as he replied," Voldemort."


	2. Free of war part 1

Roy's POV

He considered Barty for a moment while Jason groaned. He said not betraying the surprise he felt," You called him by his name. From what I understand the followers of Voldemort call him the Dark Lord."

Barty shrugged as he replied," The most trusted used to be able to call him by his true name. He didn't use to be so unstable. I'm hoping with this ritual and we can bring him back to the way he used to be."

The boy glanced at Jason. Jason true to himself looked contemplative. He wished he could add to whatever thoughts were going on in his head. It wouldn't do any good. He knew almost nothing about magic.

He could feel his magic and occasionally the magic of others. The extremely powerful wizards like Dumbledore he could sense easily. Others less powerful he couldn't sense at all. This power had been fluctuating since he came to England.

He could feel the magic that wrapped around Barty. It was tamed but very powerful magic. It was heavily burdened by his time in Azkaban. No doubt it would take time to heal the damage done. Just like it would take time for Roy to heal.

Barty said continuing on," We only need one more thing. There is an extensive plan to get it. But... I don't think it is the best idea. Especially should someone realize that I am there."

Jason asked narrowing his eyes," Where are you staying? What is the necessary item?"

"The enemies blood. I am currently residing at Hogwarts under a polyjuice potion."

It clicked within his mind who the man was hiding out as. Mad Eye Moody. Alex had mentioned that the old auror had been brought onto the staff by Dumbledore. He had also mentioned that something felt off about the man.

He said calmly," You are posing as Mad Eye Moody. With the tournament coming up you plan to use that as a way to get the past ingredient."

That would also mean they would need Alex's blood. Anger coursed through him. They would not touch his older brother if he had anything to say about it.

He said lowly killing intent filling the air," If you touch my brother you will find out why I am here. I do not need my gloves to kill."

Jason gave him a sharp look trying to get him to be quiet. Roy ignored it. To protect his brother he would do anything.

Barty let out a barking laugh as he replied with a serious look of his own," I like you. You say you will kill me if i touch your brother? Who's your brother?"

"I am Roy Mustang formerly known as Harry Potter. My brother is Alex Potter."

Before Jason could do anything Barty was on his feet. Roy followed him a second later. His hand going for the chalk and lighter he kept in his pocket. While it wasn't as good as his ignition cloth gloves he could make it work.

Jason was the last two his feet his wand drawn. He said firmly," Both of you sit down," when neither of them complied he said angrily," Now!"

On instinct he sat down. Three months ingrained it into him. Especially when it was that tone. Barty warily sat down as well. Both of them eyeing each other warily.

Jason said his wand never leaving his hand," Now we will have a civil conversation or i will tie you both to the chairs. Do I make myself clear?"

They said in unison," Yes sir."

Neither of them wanted to cross the mind healer. It wouldn't end well. Especially for Roy who couldn't even leave the grounds without Jason's permission.

Jason said after a tense moment of silence," Now. Barty why do you need Alex Potter's blood? Roy stay quiet."

He snapped his jaw shut. He had just been about to argue that Barty was not going to get his brother's blood. It would happen over his dead body. Still be obeyed his mind healer and stayed quiet.

Barty said pouting like a petulant child," The ritual requires the blood of his enemy. That would be the Boy Who Lived. It will bring our Lord back from the golem like state he's in now."

Jason rubbed the bridge of his nose and asked," Does it have to be that Potter? The dark Lord has many enemies. So why a fourteen year old child?"

Barty replied shooting the man an angry look," Because he is more magically powerful. You know this Jason."

Jason replied deadly quiet that made Roy want to run from the room," You want to kill a child. Yes, Alex Potter is powerful but out of the two I would say Roy here is more powerful."

The dark haired boy shot his healer a questioning look. What the hell was the man talking about? Sure he was alchemyly powerful. He hadn't done anything magically since he was disowned. He didn't even have a wand.

Barty for his part just appraised the boy in front of him. It surprised him that the man didn't immediately dismiss the idea. Magic tentatively reached out to his. His magic reached out against his own will. He couldn't control it as it reached out towards the man's magic.

He watched as Barty's eyes widened in surprise. Their magic made the air oppressive. Barty's was dark and heavy. Roy's was dark but not quite as much as Barty's.

The man said after a moment," You are right. He has amazing magical presence but its unrefined. You have never gone to Hogwarts?"

"I don't even have a wand."

The blond haired man just shook his head in wonder. Jason said quietly," No you just have your alchemy gloves."

A small grin appeared on his face. That he did. Those gloves had saved his life several times. They would likely continue to do so.

"Gloves?"

Roy nodded. Unless he told the man what it meant he wouldn't understand.

Barty said," I'm intruiged. Still we need the blood. So where does this leave us?"

Before Jason could reply Roy asked," If you swear not to attack my brother except in self defense you may have mine. We want nothing to do with this war."

"Your brother is under Dumbledore's thumb. He will be expected to fight against the dark Lord."

He shook his head fiercely," No. A few months ago we got out from under that old man's thumb. Alex wants nothing to do with him. In fact Sirius Black and Amelia Bones are building a case against the old man."

Jason said interrupting," Both of the boy's testified against James Potter. The man has been removed as Lord Potter and is serving ten years."

Barty whistled as he said," Brilliant. If you can get your brother to agree to this. I will talk to my Lord. There is no reason for us to fight."

Jason said sternly," If you tried to fight in my house I would stun you."

There was no doubt in either of their minds that he would. The mind healer didn't make idle threats but promises.

Alex's POV

He sat up in his bed wondering why in the hell he was awake. A buzz drew his attention to the notebook on his side table. It was his communication notebook to his brother.

He sat up bleary as he grabbed the notebook. Roy must have had a bad nightmare if he was contacting him. Usually he just went to Jason though on occasion he did contact Alex or Sirius.

Roy wrote: Alex you awake?  
Alex replied yawning: I am now. Did you have another nightmare?  
Roy: Yes but that's not why I'm contacting you. If i had a way to keep you from the upcoming wizard war would you take it?

That had Alex's attention. They had briefly spoken about the upcoming Wizarding war. Alex didn't want any part of it. Though Dumbledore would no doubt try to force him into joining a side.

Roy being Roy didn't want anything to do with either side. While he was a disowned member of the Potter line he less publicity than Alex. Alex was the Boy Who Lived after all. He was expected to pick a side. Preferably the side of the Light.

Another message appeared: Are you okay?

A faint smile appeared on his face. Roy might be the younger of them but he acted like the older. Always looking out for Alex.

He gave another yawn as he replied: I'm fine. Just tired. If given the choice I would choose to stay neutral. Why what happened?  
Roy: I have someone here who would guarantee our protection if we agree to stay neutral. He would require an oath of neutrality. Whatever that means.

There was no doubt that it was Roy speaking. The younger twin didn't know anything about magical oathes. Still the other had a good heart.

Alex contemplated the implications. As Heir to the House of Potter he held a lot of power. If he named himself neutral many light families would follow his lead. It would severely weaken the Light.

He wrote after a few moments: I would have to see the oath first and permission to show it to Sirius. He would need to approve of any paths i make. You too.

The notebook was silent for several moments. It was as if Roy was talking to someone. It made him wonder who was there with him. Jason didn't let many people go to the summer cottage. It allowed Roy a safe place to heal.

Roy wrote: It will be sent to you by Moody. Be safe big brother. I have to go.  
Alex: You too. I will let you know how it goes.  
Roy: Talk to you soon. Hopefully Jason will let me come visit soon.  
Alex: Sounds good little brother. Let me know of a date. I have something that I want to do.  
Roy: Want to share?  
Alex: Nope. You will have to wait and see.  
Roy: Fine. Better go. You have class tomorrow. Night.  
Alex: Good night Roy.

Alex closed the notebook lost in his thoughts now. He wondered who Roy had been talking to. Mad Eye Moody was a well known supporter of Dumbledore. It surprised him that the old auror would allow him to become neutral. Though the man had taken a shine to him since the start of the school year. Always looking out for him.

He smiled at the thought of the man turning Malfoy into a ferret. The blond had tried to attack him when his back was turned. Instead Moody got him with a transfiguration spell tugging him into a white ferret.

So far he liked the old auror even if the man reported everything to Dumbledore. Still one couldn't be too careful. Until the man proved to him that he was completely trustworthy Alex would be cautious around him.

Roy's POV

He smiled faintly at Alex's response. It was exactly what he was expecting. He didn't want any more to do with the war than Roy did.

He handed over the notebook to Barty who read through it. The blond's face lit up with excitement.

"I will inform my Lord immediately. Your blood should work as a replacement considering your a Potter and the others twin. Jason I will return when I have a set time and place."

The mind healer nodded and with that said showed the man out. Roy for his part decided to go lay on the couch. It had been an eventful evening.


	3. Free of war part 2

A/N Thank you for your support and the reviews.

Whiteelfelder: I can't say anything my friend. It will spoil later chapter.

L'Angleterre: Well thank you my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed

Phantom Overlord: Thank you for your support. I'm glad you still read. I hope you will continue to review.

Barty's POV

Back in Little Hangelton he went up to his master's old house. He was weary of how his master would react to the news. It was not well known that the man had changed before his fall. The Dark Lord's sanity had diminished right before the fall. He hoped that it would return after the ritual.

The wards around the house accepted his entrance. He could feel that Wormtail was in the house. His magical sensitivity was strong. Much stronger in him than it had been in several generations. That made him sought after when he was younger by the dark lord.

He knocked on the door to where the dark lord was. Pettigrew answered it and he glared at the rat. This coward was the only reason why he knew where to find the dark loed. Didn't mean he had to like it though.

A gravelly voice said," Barty come closer. What news do you have from Hogwarts?"

He moved into the room and kneeled as he replied," My Lord I bring news not from Hogwarts but from Jason Crabbe."

"Our mind healer? What news could he have that concerns our current affairs?"

Barty could understand the man's skepticism. Normally they wouldn't contact the man until after their Lord's return. Still he had been hoping to start sessions as soon as possible. His mind had been damaged by his time in Azkaban. Something he desperately wanted to fix.

He had been extremely surprised to find someone else at the man's summer house. Jason was far from a trusting individual. Only a handful of his most serious cases had seen it. Barty was one of the only ones given permission to come and go as he needed.

So finding someone he didn't know there was disconcerting at best. Then when he found out who the other was. Well his first reaction had been to kill the other. Now he was glad he hadn't.

He said softly," My Lord when I went to visit Jason tonight he had someone staying with him. While this isn't unusual in our circles I didn't recognize who it was. At first glance I would have thought him to be a squib or muggleborn."

He paused to trying to find the best way to phrase it. Finally be decided to just go with the complete and honest truth," My lord, it was a boy by the name of Roy Mustang. You would better recognize his birth name as Harry Potter. The younger brother to the Boy Who Lived."

An angry hiss was the only answer he received. He had to force himself not to flinch. There was a lot of bad blood between the Potters and his Lord. It made him glad that he had the agreement beforehand. Otherwise this could end badly.

He hurried to finish," The boy asked if it was possible to substitute his blood for his twins. He would give it over willingly as long as his and his brother's safety was promised. They both have have agreed to make a vow of neutrality."

His Lord asked in a neutral tone that made it difficult to discern if he was angry or not," Are you sure of their truthfulness? Will they betray us?"

Barty replied calmly," I believe both boys meant what they said. Neither of them want anything to do with the war that's coming. Especially the younger one."

He had to hold back a shudder at the memory. There was more pain in that fourteen year old boy's eyes than someone under a crucio. It made him wonder what he had gone through to earn such a look. It also explained his presence with the mind healer. No doubt whatever he had seen and done scarred him mentally enough to need a mind healer.

After a moment his lord replied," We will do the ritual in two nights from now. You had better be right about this Barty."

The underlying threat was there. One that promised pain if he did not deliver. Or it didn't go as planned.

Thankfully he had seen the determination in the young boy's eyes. The willingness to do anything to protect his brother. It made him confidant in his part of the ritual. That Roy would not betray them.

He bowed his head again as he replied," Of course my Lord. I will go contact them immediately."

Roy's POV

Two nights had passed and he stood nervously in borrowed robes in a graveyard. Jason stood off to the side warily watching over him. Not that the man would be much help if they decided to kill him. He was unarmed and there were going to be at least three of them. No his only hope for survival was that Barty Crouch Jr. would keep his word.

His green eyes found the figure out Pettigrew as he came into view. Anger coursed through him. This was the bastard that not only betrayed him and his brother but tried to kill Alex. If it was up to him the man would be nothing but a pile of ash. No matter how far killing him would set back his healing. It would be worth the damage.

As if sensing his thoughts Jason moved closer so to lightly touch his arm. The touch calmed him. As if the other had given him a calming draught. He looked over his shoulder at the man. Jason only shook his head not saying a word.

Pettigrew for his part either didn't notice the interaction or didn't care. Based on his intelligence Roy's money was on that he didn't notice. Still he began the ritual. As it began he moved closer so that they would get what they needed from him.

When Pettigrew finally turned towards him he held out his arm. A silver knife cut into his palm. It burned but the pain was dulled by his pain tolerance. He didn't even wince as he pressed into the wound to draw out more blood. It continued to drip into the cauldron until Pettigrew held up his hand that was left.

As he drew his hand back towards him. A faint twitch of his lips indicated his amusement to the fact that Pettigrew now only hand one hand. It was less than the eat deserved for his betrayal but it would have to do.

Next a pile of rags was dropped into the cauldron. In it was a baby like creature. The sight of it made him grimace. He stayed stock still though. He didn't want to incur any wrath from the wizards before him.

Only vaguely did he hear the whispered healing spell that was said by Jason. Or the way his flesh knit back together by the spell. His sole focus was on the cauldron as it began to bubble wildly. After a few moments a pale figure rose from the cauldron.

A hissing voice said," Robe me, Pettigrew."

The rat like man did as he was told and Roy took a step back to put space between them. It was allowing more polite space without it becoming rude. Still he felt like an outsider. In more ways than one he was an outsider. He didn't belong here anymore than he did anywhere else.

Scarlet eyes turned to him once the snake like man was robed. Pain coursed through his head. It wasn't like anything he ever felt before. He turned his defiant green eyes upon them. He might be willing to be neutral but he would not bow to this man. Not now. Not ever.

Jason greeted with a false sense of cheerfulness," My lord, welcome back. May I introduce to you Major Roy Mustang?"

Scarlet eyes left him and turned to Jason. The pain ebbeded ever so slightly when the eyes left him. It was still there though.

The man replied in the same hissing way," So we finally meet Harry Potter. Barty has told me about yours and your brothers wish to remain neutral. I will accept an oath of neutrality from both of you."

He wanted to sigh in relief. That was the only thing he wanted out of the evening. A way to protect both himself and Alex. Honestly as long as they were protected the Wizarding world could burn for all he cared. It wasn't his world.

Taking a deep breath he replied," I will make the oath and during Christmas break Alex will make his."

Jason said looking between them carefully," I will act as a bonder then. Are you both ready?"

They both nodded green and scarlet eyes never leaving the other. Jason asked," Do you swear not to join the Light in their ventures against the Dark? Do you swear to stay neutral unless defending you brother?"

Roy said without hesitation," I do so swear."

Jason turned to the Dark Lord," Do you swear to not attack Harry James Potter also known as Roy Mustang unless he should break his oath?"

The man said," I do."

They said together," So I say it. So mote it be."

A golden light enveloped both of them sealing the oath. Warmth spread through him. It felt similar to when he first began practicing alchemy. A rare sense of warmth in a cold world. This was different it was like liquid fire without the burning sensation that accompanied it.

For the briefest moment he allowed himself to bask in the warmth. When it faded he was left feeling disappointed and tired. Still it had been an experience for him.

When Jason came closer he could see the worry in his eyes. Something he had noticed was that the worry was never far from the surface. It was nice to have someone who cared though.

Jason said calmly," My lord, we shall take our leave. I will contact Barty when Alex is ready to take his oath."

The snake like man dismissively waved them off. He felt Jason pull him close before the feeling of being sucked through a tube overcame him. When they landed on Jason's lawn he barely was able to stay standing.

The events of the evening finally caught up to him and he sagged into his mind healer's arms. His consciousness began to fade in and out as Jason led him into the house. Gently he was laid out onto his bed. The world faded to black as he lay on the bed.

Jason's POV

He let out a sigh of relief when Roy's eyes closed. It had been a long night for both of them. He had been especially worried that the events would cause a relapse. They were dangerously close to the events that had led the boy to this point.

He cast his usual wards over the room. No doubt there would be a nightmare tonight. Hopefully it wouldn't be one with fire in it.

Somsthing he had noticed with his patients nightmares was how hot the house became after one. It was as if he had used the alchemy there instead of just in the nightmare. Part of him wondered if there was a possibility of his magic manifesting the heat.

Elemental magic was rare even in the most basic forms. To manifest it to such a degree was almost unheard of. He might have to bring Roy to the goblins for an inheritance test. It would be able to tell them exactly what it was. The next thing would also be to get him a wand. Something he had been planning on for the upcoming week.

First they need to make it through the night. If all continued to go well he would make the appointment.


	4. Elemental part 1

A/N Thank you for your support and the reviews.

Whiteelfelder: Once again my friend you were on the right track. As usual the first to spot it and make mention it. Though there is something more hinted at and will continue to be hinted at until confirmed.

DarkRevie: Thanks for the reviews as always.

Sakura Lisel: I cannot confirm or deny the implication of having blood willingly taken instead of unwillingly. Hope to hear from you again soon my friend.

genava: Thanks for the review my friend. Pming you has been an interesting learning experience and has given me many ideas. There are going to be a lot of interesting things happen soon. Some of it has been hinted at others haven't. I hope to see you continuing to review my friend.

A Prideful Sin: Thanks for the review my friend. I'm glad you like the story and I'm sure you will enjoy seeing what is to come.

Reminder to the first reviewer I have had to delete off of two of my ffs this week. If you flame you will be deleted. No exceptions.

Roy's POV  
Dream state

Fire raged all around him. Fear coursed through his heart. He could feel nothing but the flames licking over his exposed skin.

Buildings ruined by war sat all across the torn landscape. It was Ishval. Bodies piled as far as the eye could see.

Many of his comrades lay dead their eyes glassy and unseeing. Enemies without names had the same looks. Walls of the buildings had flash shadows from his fire. It made him nauseous just looking at it. Reminding him of his failure as a human being and a soldier.

The fire seemed to enclose on him. It was hot but at the same time comforting. Like it was trying to soothe the pains of the war. Curiosity got the best of him and he reached out to touch it.

Surprise that was both his and not his filled him. It was almost like the flames were sentient. It's warmth radiated through him and instead of burning him it replaced the cold he had been feeling. The darkness that was ever present in his mind. That the monster he had been in Ishval was still there. Waiting just below the surface to gain control.

The flames retreated leaving him warmer in his core than he felt in a long time.

End of dream

Roy's eyes shot open when he felt someone shaking him. Instinct born from war and pain kicked in. He twisted the person's wrist and yanked it into an awkward wrist lock.

Jason's voice cried out waking him like an ice cold bucket of water," Roy it's me!"

Immediately he released the wrist he was holding and back away. Jason's blue eyes met his green ones calmly. There wasn't any anger or hated in his eyes. Just calm acceptance that he was used to seeing.

Looking down he realized that his white shirt was now practically transparent. His sweat had drenched it. The room was warm. Much warmer than it should have been. It was almost as warm as he could remember the fire being.

Worry was barely concealed in Jason's blue eyes. Slowly but firmly the man moved closer. His cool hand touched Roy's forehead. While he stiffened at the contact he didn't flinch away. The hand was cool almost like the man had taken a cold shower. It was a shock to his system against his warm skin.

After a moment Jason said," You're burning up. How do you feel? Any nausea? Dizziness?"

Shaking his head he replied," No just warm. Not uncomfortably warm either."

Jason cocked his head to the side inquidotively. There was something the man wasn't saying. That wasn't anything new though. Jason wouldn't lie to him but if it was detrimental to his recovery he wouldn't say it. Still curiosity burned in him.

"That's it. In the morning we are going to see the goblins. I want an inheritance test done on you. This is too much to be a coincidence."

Confused he asked," What is?"

Jason replied calmly," I don't want to say anything now and be wrong. If I'm right the goblins will be able to tell you more than I can. Do you think you can sleep or would you like a dreamless sleep?"

Out of nowhere the man produced the potion in question. Knowing that there wasn't a chance of him getting to sleep on his own he took the potion. The effect was almost immediate. His body sagged into the bed and Jason pulled the blankets up to his chest. His eyes closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

To his surprise he slept all the way until morning. Even when he took a dreamless sleep it was rare that he slept completely to morning. With a happy yawn he showered and went downstairs for breakfast. Tiddy, Jason's house elf had a plate of waffles, bacon, and eggs. For his part Jason already had a plate in front of him. The man was reading the Daily Prophet.

He greeted the man," Good morning Jason."

A soft reply came from behind the paper," Good morning Roy. Hurry and eat. We have an appointment with the goblins in an hour."

That was something they didn't want to be late for. The goblins were notorious for wanting everything to be on time. Time was money to them after all.

An hour later found him in Gringotts for the first time in nearly a decade. It hadn't changed at all in the time he had been gone. A faint smile twitched at his lips as he recognized one of the goblins. Said goblin seemed to recognize him as well.

The goblin watched as they made their way forward. He said," It has been a long time young Mustang. What brings you back to Gringotts?"

He bowed low at the waist as he replied," Well met master Goblin. It has certainly been a long time since I last set foot in these great halls. I wish for an inheritance test if possible. Jason set up an appointment for me."

The goblin nodded and motioned for him to follow. He did without hesitation and Jason was a half of a step behind him. They were taken to the back where they could do it with privacy.

When they were alone the goblin climbed up onto the desk. He said holding out a silver knife and placed a parchment on the desk," Cut your palm and place three drops on the parchment."

Without hesitation or a flinch of pain he cut his palm. He pressed into it and made three drops fall on the parchment. He drew back his hand once the three drops landed. A quick spell from Jason and his palm was healed.

The blood flowed over the parchment. Words began to write out on the parchment.

Birth Name: Harry James Potter  
Adopted name: Roy Mustang  
Born: July 31, 1980  
Parents: James Potter (disowned), Lily Potter nee Evans  
Heir: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Mustang  
Abilities: Parsletounge, Flame Alchemy, Newly inheritanted Fire elemental, animagus

He had to stop there. His heart was racing and his breaths were coming in ragged gasps. Panic filled him. He knew that Voldemort was the Lord of Slytherin and that his brother should have been the heir to Gryffindor. Though he was confused about Slytherin heirship.

A potion vial was pushed in front of his face. Without even glancing at it he downed it a second later. A forced sense of calm went through him.

The goblin asked," What happened?"

Jason's voice said from next to him," Panic attack. It was too much for him. Roy look at me."

His green eyes came up unsurely and Jason's blue eyes met his. The sense of calm felt more real the longer he stared into the eyes.

He asked once he was calm," How am I the heir to Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

The goblin said," On your mother's side. She is a descendant of a squib line of Slytherin. You are also the heir of Mustang. Traditionally they are Alchemist but many generations ago they were wizards. We still recognize the family as they are goblin friends."

A small smile crossed his face as he remembered how they treated him. Goblins had helped him heal from the discernment. They had given him a new home and family. Which led him to become an Alchemist. Now he found out that he was an elemental. Even from what little he knew of magic he knew that elemental magic was extremely rare. It was a gift and a curse. Both sides of the war would want his loyalty now more than ever.

Jason asked," What do we do about his elemental powers? They have begun to manifest in alarming power. I thought the elementals were just a story."

The goblin said solemnly," He will have to learn to control it. Just as he controls his flames from alchemy. My suggestion would be to find a wizard powerful enough to anchor his abilities. It would be difficult though. Few wizards can hold that much power without it burning them up. Mustang is a lucky soul that he has learned to control his fire through alchemy. This is likely why it has taken so long to manifest."

Curiosity got the better of him as he asked," When would it have normally manifested?"

The goblin's attention was no fully on him as it replied," Around the age of seven or eight. About the time you took an interest in alchemy correct?"

He nodded carefully. That coincided with his first real interest in alchemy. So many unanswered questions.

The goblin said," Wait here. I know of some books that can help you with learning about your powers. What you really need is an anchor though. By yourself there is only so much control you will get on your own."

An anchor. Who could he choose that was powerful enough to handle it? The only two that came to mind were not going to happen. One put him in this position. The other had him disowned by his family. Neither was very appealing.

Jason quietly thanked the goblin for his time when he came back with the books. They were led from the bank with Jason holding his shoulder and a copy of the results.

He half expected them to go straight back to the cottage. The moment they exited the bank his senses were overrun with everything going on in the alley. It was much more simulation than he had received in two months. It was overwhelming and made him want to run and hide. A darker part of him wanted to blast them all with alchemy to get them to shut up.

A gentle squeeze to his shoulder reminded him Jason was there. That he wasn't alone. The man wouldn't allow any harm to fall upon him.

To his surprise the man steered him towards a part of the alley he didn't recognize. He hadn't been there in a long time so it shouldn't have surprised him. The shop they came to did though. It was Olivander's the wand maker. Why were they here?

Jason said with a faint smile," I was thinking that you might want a wand. You are not a squib after all and deserve to have one of your own."

He swallowed the lump that has formed in his throat as he croaked out," I don't have any training with it. Who will teach me?"

Jason's reply shocked him," I will."

Sirius' POV

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. It had been a long few months. With the Tri Wizard Tournamnet and wizards coming and going from the country they had been extremely busy. He had been able to do little with the investigation into Dumbledore. He hopes Amelia was having better luck than he was.

As if sensing his thoughts the door to his office burst open. Amelia Bones stepped in and then closed warding his door automatically.

He greeted sarcastically," Yes do come in Madame Bones. What can I help you with this time?"

She growled angrily," Now is not the time for games Black. We have it."

That made him sit a little straighter in his chair. All signs of weariness were now gone. His grey eyes lit up with excitement. Months of preparation and they finally had enough.

He asked meeting her gaze," Are you sure? We only have one shot at this. If we don't get him now we won't get a second chance."

Her response chilled him," Positive. We have what we need for a conviction."


	5. Elemental part 2

A/N Thank you for the reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for the review my friend. The actual trial won't be for a few chapters. Revenge though. It is best served cold but few learn that the easy way. Most have to learn it the hard way.

gibthegrey: Thanks for the review. I actually laughed when I read yours.

DarkRavie: Thanks for the review my friend.

Yaoilover365: Thanks for the review my friend. Wow just wow. I'm glad you enjoyed my series. It has certainly been an experience for me.

Roy's POV

They walked into the wand maker's shop. The first thing he noticed was that there were boxes piled high everywhere.

A man on a ladder came quickly around a corner. The abrupt sound startled the boy. His green eyes watched the man wearily.

He didn't know much about the wand maker. Most of what he knew was things that the elder Potter had said. Such things had not been trust worthy in a long time. While wary of the man he was willing to give him a chance.

Olivander said smiling," I have been expecting you for a long time Mr. Potter. It made me wonder if you were purposely avoiding me."

Roy flinched at the use of his birth name. He hated when people used it. He was a Mustang now through and through. There was no reason that anyone should ever speak the name Harry Potter.

Jason saved him from answering by saying," He has not gone by that name since he was a child Olivander. Please try not to use it here. I would rather not have to replace half of Diagon Alley."

Roy looked at his mind healer. A quirk of the older's lips told him the man was only teasing. It put him a little more at ease knowing the man wasn't being serious.

Olivander said nodding," Indeed. I'm surprised to see that one of the Mustang family has returned to the Wizarding world. From what I understood they all became alchemists."

Guilt filled him. Alchemy was not something to be used as a killing machine. Yet he had used it as such during Ishval. He had killed so many. Including a childhood friend.

Here was a wizard who knew of alchemy. Yet he did not fear it. If Roy was honest with himself he would admit that he feared his powers. Feared that he would kill again.

Olivander moved slowly towards him. He quietly told Roy exactly what he was doing so not to startle him. It seemed the old wand maker had taken Jason's warning to heart. Not that he blamed him.

After the measurements were done he held out a wand saying," Ash and Dragon heart string 11 and a half inches."

Roy took it without question and gave it a wave. He was startled when the bookshelf exploded into flames. Both Jason and Olivander had to work to put them out.

When it was put out the wand was taken from him. The old man muttered under his breath," Not that one. Not powerful enough."

Roy didn't quite understand but he didn't argue. The man was the best in his craft. If anyone knew what wand worked for him it would be Olivander.

The next wand he was handed was sleek and black in color. It was about an inch shorter than the last one. When his hand touched it though it sent cold shivers down his spine. On instinct he dropped it.

Delicately the wand maker picked it up before shaking his head. For his third try it was a cherry wood wand with a Phoenix feather. Like the previous two it wasn't the right fit. It blew up the lamp near the wand makers head. Glass went everywhere and Roy gently set the wand down.

The pile only grew after that. With each new wand he tried came a new disaster via magic. His self confidence was in a sharp decline the long it went on.

Was he really meant to have a wand? If so why wouldn't any choose him? Was he broken?

The dejected thoughts continued until a new wand was placed in his hand. This time it came without words describing it. Warmth spread through him like in his dream.

Mindlessly he waved it. To his surprise green, black, and silver sparks shot out of it. The power that coursed through his veins was similar to when he used alchemy. It hit him a second later. This wand was his.

He looked at Olivander. The man could only stare at his wand with a stupified look on his face. Like it was his first time even seeing the wand. What kind of wand was this?

Jason asked mirroring his thoughts," What kind of wand is it, Olivander? You have never just handed a wand to someone without telling them what it was first."

"Ash and black Dragon scale. Twelve inches. According to legend my ancestor was given the scale by the last black Dragon. Only a powerful elemental wizard would be able to harness it's power. We can expect great things from you Mr. Mustang."

The wand was powerful. He would have to work hard to harness it. This was obvious to him.

Jason pulled him from the shop after paying the old wand maker. When they were back on the streets he asked," Are you ready to go home?"

He didn't even hesitate to nod. The loudness of the street made his head ache. Exhaustion from the trials of the day were already getting to him.

Jason pulled him close to his side and they apparated. The feeling of being squeezed through a tube overwhelmed his senses. When it stopped it was only through sheer force of will he stayed standing.

Jason kept a hand on his shoulder as they made their way to the house. Once inside he said," Go take a nap, Roy. You look like you're about to fall over."

He didn't even argue as he went to the room he stayed in. Before he laid down his eyes trailed to where his journals laid. It wasn't glowing so neither Maes or Alex had sent him a message. He hoped his friend and brother were well.

Without another thought he laid down. Sleep consumed him the moment him the moment his head hit the pillow.

Alex's POV

It was lunch time. People were still talking about the tri wizard tournament. The other schools had shown up last night and with Halloween a week away excitement was building. Alex for his part was hoping for a normal year.

Feeling a gaze upon him he looked up to see Moody staring at him. The old auror was supposed to be someone he could somewhat trust. At least according to Roy. Not that he doubted his brother but he was still wary of the other. Moody was supposed to be an old friend of Dumbledore. That made him dangerous.

The scarred man nodded in his direction before speaking quietly with the ancient runes professor. Alex returned to his food. Ron was chatting idlely away with Hermione. Neither were including him in their conversation. Not that it mattered to him. Ever since their fight over Roy and his father things hadn't been the same. That had been over six months ago.

In that time he had grown closer to the twins and Neville. Something he noticed was that the brown haired boy wasn't as shy once he warmed up to you. They were on the track of becoming best friends.

The headmaster for his part noticed the split of the golden trio. Alex frowned at the memory.

Flashback

Alex gave the password to the gargoyle before asending the stairs. He had a sneaking suspicion about why he had been called to the Headmaster's office. It wasn't due to a prank either.

He, Ron, and Hermione had gotten in a huge argument the day before. They tried to convince him that putting James into Azkaban was wrong. That he should have supported his father rather than siding with his jealous brother.

If someone had asked him when Roy first appeared if the younger boy was jealous of him. He would have said absolutely. Now he knew better. Roy wasn't jealous. In fact he wanted little to do with the Wizarding world outside the family he was creating.

Now he only worried for his brother. Roy was currently fighting in a war that was tearing him apart. It pained Alex to see what it was doing to his brother. Unable to do anything more than send messages to him. He could only watch and hope for the best.

When he came to the Headmmaster's door a voice said," Enter."

He pushed open the door. Unsurprisingly Ron and Hermione where both sitting in chairs in front of the desk. As was his head of house Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore waved him in with a smile as he said," Alex, my boy. Do come in."

Alex for his part had to force himself not to react. My boy. How he hated that nickname the old man had given him. It annoyed him to no end. Still he held his tongue. Now would not be the time to reveal that he no longer believed in the old man. No longer followed him blindly like so many others did.

He asked as he sat down," What can I do for you Headmaster? I do have homework that must be done before quidditch practice tonight."

The old man said his blue eyes twinkling," Well my dear boy. I have noticed that since your father's arrest you have been pulling away from your friends. I was hoping we could mend the bridges."

Alex sighed internally. Exactly what he thought. The old man wanted him back with the friends that thought his brother was a squib. That Roy wasn't worth his time. Not a chance in hell.

He said coldly," Headmaster I'm not sure my private life is any of your business. Ron and Hermione have made their opinions on my brother clear. I for one support Roy completely. In such I have had to find new friends."

Ron was the first to interrupt," That squib isn't worth your time. You are the Boy Who Lived. He's just jealous of you and that's why your dad is in Azkaban."

Alex felt the muscle above his right eye twitch. He said forcing himself not to growl at the old man and his ex best friends," Roy is not a squib. As he has proven time and time again. If you continue to harass me I will file a formal complaint. Good day."

He left them gaping in the office. His anger was burning deeply in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't do anything for the moment. Just wait and watch. Sirius was slowly building a case against Dumbledore. Hopefully soon they would have all the evidence they needed to put him in Azkaban.

End of flashback

He was drawn from the memory when the doors to the Great Hall opened. Men in red robes that he immediately identified as aurora came in. Their wands were at the ready and pointed straight at the head table.

Right in the middle was Sirius his godfather. There was a strange cold look in the grey eyes. It was as if Sirius was steeling himself for his duty.

Madame Bones the head of the department said her voice ringing through the hall," Albus Dumbledore you are hereby under arrest."

Gasps filled the halls. Most of the students remembered what happened about six months prior. How James Potter had been arrested the same way. Now everyone was looking on in interest. All wondering the same thing. Would this end the same way?

Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone," Amelia there is no need for such unpleasantries. Why are you arresting me? I have done nothing wrong."

Amelia and the other aurora were closing in as she replied," You are under arrest for giving illegal potions to a child. For falsely naming a child a squib and forcing the child out of the Wizarding world. You are hereby placed into the custody of the aurors if you resist we will use force."

Alex nodded to the twins and Neville. They all drew their wands in case the old man tried something. The three older boy's believed in him and Roy. He trusted them with his life.

Dumbledore said bringing his hands up," You are making a big mistake Amelia. Everything i have done is for the greater good. Voldemort," most of the hall flinched at the name," will rise again. Alex must fulfill the prophecy. He must save the world."

Said boy grit his teeth together so hard it made his jaw hurt. They expected him to save the world. Now more than ever he was glad Roy secured their neutrality. He didn't want to be the hope of the Wizarding world. He didn't want to be a killer because the world said he had to be.

Not wanting Dumbledore to get the last word in he stood. He growled," Voldemort is dead, Headmaster. I can't believe you would place all the hope onto a child. It is because of you that Roy my brother didn't grow up in a loving family. I am ashamed of how I treated my brother. Yet I am trying to build a relationship with him. Again you try to interfere. To make things worse I had to meet the family spirits during the summer. They denounced my father as Lord Potter because of his actions. The actions that you set him up with. Not only is he in Azkaban but when he gets out he will barely be a Potter. Because of you! I will not be like my father. I will not allow you or anyone else to control my life."

"Well said," came a familiar voice to the side of him.

He turned slightly to the side to see Remus standing next to him. The brown haired werewolf's eyes were solely on Dumbledore. Now all the eyes of the hall excluding aurors were watching him.

Dumbledore raised his hands again. This time it was as if to call something to him. Only half a second later did he remember Fawks. He was about to shout a warning to the aurors but it was too late. In a brilliant burst of flame the old coot was gone.


	6. Elemental part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. Pouts only one idea for animagus forms.

gibthegrey: lol I like you. Thanks for the review.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your review my friend.

Chikamikirai No Subaki:Thanks for your review my friend. Thanks for the ideas. I'll definitely take them into consideration.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

mizzrazz72: Thanks for your review my friend. Yeah they should have expected.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Keep reading. More will be revealed as the story progresses. Nobody can expect every thing. As for the gloves just wait and see.

"Speaking"  
:Thoughts:  
'Writing'  
§Parseltounge§

Roy's POV

By the time he and Jason returned to the cottage it was late. Roy had been throughly exhausted by all that had been revealed. His wand for its part was safely in its holster on his wrist. Jason had been kind enough to buy him one.

Sensing his exhaustion Jason said," I'll make us some food. Why don't you go lay down. Ill wake you when it's time to eat."

He opened his mouth to argue then thought better of it. Exhaustion laid heavy in his mind making his thoughts slow. All his thoughts of sleep were pushed aside when he saw his notebook buzzing. It was an intent buzz one that only happened in an emergency. Rushing to his desk he opened the notebook and read.

'Roy! Are you safe?' Alex.

Blinking at the page he wrote back,' I'm back at the cottage. Why what's happening?'

The ink barely was on the page before he got his answer,' Sirius and the other aurors tried to arrest Dumbledore today. He escaped!'

Shit! He picked his notebook and rushed down to the kitchen. As promised Jason was making dinner. The man looked up with a scrowl. No doubt he was a little annoyed that Roy wasn't napping. His features softened when he saw the notebook.

He moved to look when Roy placed his notebook on the table. Green eyes watched as the blood drained from his healers face. Then his eyes hardened in anger. Roy flinched away not wanting to be the person the anger was directed at.

Jason asked rubbing his eyes," Would you mind if I call my allies? If Albus is going after anyone it will be you. My wards are strong but they won't hold up against the old coot."

Roy shook his head. He didn't mind at all. He wouldn't want the old man to get through either.

With a click of his tongue Jason left the room for a moment. When he returned he drew his wand. After a quick incantation under his breath the box opened.

In it were his gloves, back up gloves, lighter and knife. Everything he would need for a fight. Even his back ups in case his gloves got wet or torn.

Roy asked in a small voice," Are you sure?"

Jason replied honestly," I'm not sure. I can't leave you unable to defend yourself. You haven't learned any spells yet so your wand won't be much help to you."

Especially given that his opponent was one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Still he hesitated to take the box from the older man. Those gloves had powerful memories attached to them.

Sensing the dark turn of his thoughts Jason comfortingly said," I'll be right here with you. Don't forget your not alone in this."

Hesitantly he nodded. He would overcome this. It was just another step. Even if neither of them believed he was ready for the challenge. At least not mentally. Not yet.

Jason said turning towards the kitchen," Watch the food. I'm going to contact some of my friends. We will need to strengthen the wards."

Roy nodded his assent. In truth he was curious about seeing wards being remade. Most wizards found it boring but even years after leaving he found himself fascinated by them. If there was one thing he looked forward to learning about it was wards.

He heard Jason quietly call out," Riddle manor."

For a brief moment his heart stopped. Part of him wondered if the mind healer was bringing Voldemort. Another part knew that, that was ridiculous. Likely Jason had went to retrieve one or more of the Dark Lord's followers.

He was only gone for a moment before the floo flared green. A familiar dirty blond haired man came through. It was Barty the one who helped the dark lord. Barty glanced curiously at the gloves but didn't comment.

They waited for a few more moments before the floo flared green again. This time two brown haired men who Roy didn't recognize came through. They glared at him and Barty. He got why they didnt like him. But Barty? Weren't they on the same side.

Jason was the last to come through. Immediately the glaring stopped. It seemed no one wanted to get on the mind healer's bad side.

He said calmly," Barty i need you to check the wards. Cole, Collin, I need you to strengthen what wards Barty finds. Roy stay out of there way for me."

Mutely he nodded. Jason had done a lot for him. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to help the mind healer.

Barty said looking at him," Actually Jason if you don't mind I would like to speak to the kid."

Jason's gaze turned to him. Subtly he nodded. He didn't mind speaking to the blond. There was something about him that was different. While he didn't trust Barty he was willing to talk to him.

With a sigh and a nod Jason stepped back. He and Barty went outside to where the edge of the wards were. It was quiet while the older man worked.

Instinctively he watched the other's stance. It was loose but each movement was calculated and precise. It was almost unnoticeable but there was a tremor in his hands. The same kind of tremor that he had when Roy woke from a nightmare. It seemed they were the same.

"We are similar. More so than I would normally admit. Your eyes. They are just like mine," came Barty's scratchy voice.

Bowing his head he replied softly," I noticed as well. Your hands shake like mine do. Our pasts are the same aren't they? War strife killing. Somehow it seems it's all we know."

The blond suddenly stopped and turned to look at him. There was such a darkness in his eyes. As with his own. The darkness that enshrouded them.

Barty said softly," Sometimes we cannot fight the darkness. All we can do is push on and find something worth fighting for. Otherwise we lose ourselves to it."

"What if you can't fight it? I try so hard but it is still as hard as it was that first day. Jason does what he can but..."

Roy couldn't bring himself to continue. It hurt. The thought of disappointing Jason and the other's made his chest constrict. Was killing all he was good for? If so what was he going to do now? He doubted he would be able to bring himself to kill again.

Barty's POV

This kid belonged on their side. He truly did. Somethings can never be undone. Or fully healed. No one was ever the same after going through a war.

That's why they went to Jason. Jason knew the horrors of war by being a death eater. Still he choose a profession that helped the ones that needed it. Whether they were death eaters or not.

As for the kid's question. Honestly he didn't have the answer to that. One thing had kept him going while he was in Azkaban. The Dark Lord's return.

This child likely only lived for his brother. What would happen if his brother died? Revenge and his own death was most likely.

He said never taking his eyes off the wards," We don't let the evil in our heart take full control. Yes I am a dark wizard. That doesn't make me evil however. I was put in Azkaban for torturing the Longbottoms. In all actuality that was mostly Bellatrix. She wanted to get revenge for our master's fall. I was the look out. Light doesn't mean good and dark doesn't mean evil. We all have a little of both. Some have more than others."

He gave a small grin. It wasn't reciprocated but there was a light in the other's eyes that wasn't there before.

Turning his full attention back to the wards. Barty was magic sensitive. Unlike most people he could sense how strong someone's magic was. He could also sense how strong the wards of a place were. While he didn't have any warding abilities he could give weakness and strengths to someone that did.

It gave him insight into people's potential. He had spent time with both Potter twins. Alex Potter heir to the family and already accepted by his families spirits at fourteen. There was no doubt that the boy was powerful. He will make an excellent Lord if he kept up the way he had been in the last year. Speaking of lordship he was set to get his on his fifteenth birthday. It would be truly interesting to see how he turned out.

Then there was Harry Potter better known as Roy Mustang. When he first arrived at Jason's cottage he knew the other wasn't alone. Just apparating to the outer wards he could feel an immense power. One that far surpassed Alex Potter's.

Unlike Alex Potter's or even any adults magic it was raw. Pure raw untamed magic. It was that of someone who had never gone to school. Never held a wand of any kind.

Even when Jason tried to hide his guest at first Barty knew he was there. If he wasn't magic sensitive he might not have noticed. There were many wards on the house to protect the confidentiality of any paitent staying in it.

Meeting the boy had been something else. Whatever he had been expecting it was not what he received. A child. No older than fourteen. Then to find out who he really was. That had been the shocker.

Despite misgivings he had originally seeing the boy again had given him the chance to really see the boy. To see the damage done. Personally he hoped that Dumbledore rotted in hell for what he did to the child.

Death Eaters were seen as evil but they would never do such a thing to a child. They didn't kill children unless there was no other option. What the old man had done almost killed a powerful magical child. For what? A prophecy? Ridiculous.

With the ward checking done he turned around. He was surprised to find the boy staring at the wards. The same way he had done when he first found he was magic sensitive. It couldn't be... was this child magic sensitive as well?


	7. Burning part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

.9279: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you liked it. Burned to a crisp I like it. Sadly not this time. Shhhhh... don't tell anyone.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you liked it. Always look forward to your reviews. They make me smile.

Sylphrena33: Thanks for your review. Glad you have enjoyed the fic. This is one of my original series that is hard for me to put down. Hope to continue to see you review.

mizzrazz72: Thanks for your review my friend. You were one of my first reviewers ever. I'm so glad you continue to read and review. As always thank you. As for him needing more help. He does but how can he bring himself to trust others? Think on it.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Well it's a little of both. His untamed magic unlocked his innate ability that he had.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Roy's POV

Barty was staring at him strangely again. What did the blond one want?

Roy's main attention was on the wards. Golden strands interconnected around the land. He had watched as Barty strengthened them. While there was holes in the wards they were strategic. Nothing could be perfect after all.

Barty asked," What are you seeing, Roy?"

He looked away from the magic lines to the blond. Replying calmly," Golden lines. They are magic lines of where they wards are connected, right?"

Barty nodding his head as he said," That's right. Only magic sensitives can see the wards. That's why there are so few ward masters now. While wizards can manipulate the wards to a degree. Only sensitives can create the wards and see them."

So he had a rare ability. Not that he wanted another rare ability. Why would he? It just made his life harder.

Barty placed his hand on Roy's shoulder. After a moment of just standing there they began to walk back to the house. When they arrived they found that the two twins had also finished.

Barty said to Jason," For the moment the wards will hold. At least against most wizards. I cannot guarantee however they would hold against Dumbeldore. The safest thing would be for the two of you to leave here. To go to one of the more protected manors."

Jason looked at him for a brief moment. Then he replied," No. Besides the fact that Roy still isn't ready for large amounts of people."

Roy said folding his arms," If need be I can deal with it, Jason. What if Dumbledore attacks? Even with my gloves I'm not sure we could take him."

In fact he was completely sure that on their own Dumbledore could easily kill both of them. Their best bet would be to find a safe spot to hide out in. If that meant dealing with more people than he was used to. So be it.

Another option for him would be to return to Amestris. Then again that could end in him killing someone. So many terrible memories were there.

Jason said looking at him oddly," I know what you're thinking, Roy. You will not return to Amestris before you are ready. No matter how things are here. There are always other options."

That wasn't technically true. Then again he wouldn't argue with the man. At least not until he had a foundation to stand on.

Jason said rubbing his eyes," It's been a long day. I think we all need some rest. Roy I'll finish making our meal. The rest of you can leave."

In response to his words Roy's stomach growled. This caused the boy to flush slightly. In the excitement of finding out about Dumbledore he had forgotten his hunger.

Barty said laughing lightly," Maybe I should stay. Jason it wouldn't hurt to have an extra pair of eyes or a wand in case of an attack."

Jason looked like he wanted to argue but Roy beat him to it," It would be the best. Jason, this will only get worse and if we don't have help we won't win when they come."

Barty have gave him a small nod of appreciation. Jason looked between them. Frustration evident in his face. Finally he nodded his acceptance with obvious reluctance.

Without another word to them Cole and Collin left. Barty took a seat at the table. Roy took the one across from him. Twenty minutes later all three of them were eating dinner.

He picked at his food. While he was hungry he didn't feel like he could really hold anything down.

Gently Jason said," Eat, Roy. You are hungry."

A little unwillingly he began to eat. It was good but it tasted like ash. Still he forced himself to eat it.

After dinner they went their separate ways. Roy to lay on his bed and try to slow his mind down. If he was going to sleep the thoughts running through his head wouldn't help matters.

Dumbeldore's POV

Hiding out in one of the Order's old safe houses had been his smartest idea in awhile. He couldn't believe that Black and Lupin had both turned on him. After everything he had done for them. For the world. Now he was being hunted like a common criminal and it was all that little bastard's fault.

He should have let James kill the brat. Then they wouldn't have this problem. Alex would still be under his thumb instead of rebelling again him.

Now he couldn't even go to Hogwarts. Without him there was a good chance that something would happen to the school. No one from the old group would listen to him. Once they heard about his charges they abandoned him. To make matters worse Lily Potter had abandoned him as well.

How was he supposed to get Alex ready to defeat the dark Lord if he couldn't even see the boy? Hatred filled him for the brat that was the cause for all of this. If Harry Potter or Roy Mustang as he was now known had destroyed all his plans.

His fingers were tapping on the table in frustration. The best option was to find a way to kill the youngest Potter. The question was how. He had entered the spot light. It would be much h harder to kill him without raising even more suspicion on him.

Jason Crabbe was protecting the little bastard. If he was going after the boy he would have to get through the doctor's wards. No doubt Alex had warned his brother about Albus' escape.

Now how to get back at the boy? An attack on the house would require able bodies. Maybe creatures. Yes creatures would work.

Roy's POV

The next morning came with an early start again from him. This time he made it to four am before nightmares caused him to wake up. Once again he sat outside. Watching the sun eventually rise.

Jason must have been exhausted. It was the only time he didn't come check on him. He felt guilty for being the reason the man was so exhausted. If he didn't have so many issues then the man could have sent him back. Probably should have sent him back a long time ago. For Jason's own sanity if nothing else.

"You know Jason must like you. He doesn't do things like this for just anyone. Most people would have gone to another doctor. Or even a hospital for treatment. Instead he worked with you himself."

He turned to see Barty walking up to him. The blonde was watching him carefully. It was like someone approaching a frightened animal. He hated that.

Barty said sitting next to him," We aren't so different. I have a lot of the same issues. Mine come thanks to my father. Bloody bastard."

Roy snickered slightly. Both of their fathers were assholes. At least his father never used an unforgivable on him. Though the man had probably thought about it.

Roy said leaning on his upturned leg," I think you're right. Both of our father's are bastard's. I guess Jason helped you too huh?"

Barty was silent for a moment. It made him think maybe he had gone too far. Pushed to soon. He didn't want to talk about what happened. Why would Barty?

"Yes he has. Mostly it was my issues with my father but as time went on he had to help with other issues. Not just in me but in the other Death Eaters."

Now he turned to fully face the man. His interest was peaked but he didn't want to push the older man.

After a brief silence the man continued," The Dark Lord wasn't always like this. When I first joined he was different. He only wanted equal rights on the use of magic. To protect those who were like him. Abused by muggles or in my case by my father. Then a few years before you and your brother were born our Lord began to change. His ideals began to change. Instead of focusing on how to fix the world it was about killing muggles and muggle borns. Something that was never apart of our original ideals. Many of our number couldn't take it. Your godfather's brother and my best friend Regulus Black went on a mission with the Dark Lord. When he came back he was different."

Again the man paused. It was something that hurt him. The look in his eyes was familiar to him. Pain of losing someone close to him.

He asked softly," What happened to him? Sirius and i weren't close until about a year ago. We still aren't very close. I spent most of the last year here or in a war zone."

"You're only fourteen!"

He tsked as he said," I am. The thing is I am also a State Alchemist. We are military best chance in a war. Just as aurors would be if the Wizarding world was attacked. So yeah at fourteen I've been in a war and survived. If only because Jason kept me from shooting myself."

The look in Barry's blue eyes wasn't pity. Or even sadness. Instead it was understanding. He had grown up in a war. Just as Roy had entered one before his seventeenth birthday.

Though it was wrong in many people's eyes he didn't see it that way. He did what had to be done for the sake of his country. Something he was slowly coming to terms with. Jason was helping him come to terms with it.

He said running a hand through his hair," It's fine. Tell me what happened to Sirius' brother?"

Barty was silent his gaze examining his own. Looking for something. What he didn't know completely.

When he spoke it was in a soft tone filled with pain," No one is sure what caused him to do it. Something that happened during his mission is the consensus though. Our Lord killed Regulus. Before he wouldn't have done that. Now there's no telling what he would do."

"Then why follow him? Why not leave and do something else with your life?"

Barty said saddened," Because even after killing my best friend he is still the closest thing I had to a father. I will die for him even if everyone betrays him. Hoping that one day he will return to his sanity."

He asked carefully," Has he?"

A sigh at first was his only answer. Then the reply," Maybe. It's too soon to tell if he has. If he had still been insane he wouldn't have agreed to the deal I think. He still isn't back to the man I remember. You know he used to let the inner circle call him, Marvolo. Used to let them voice their ideas as long as it was done respectfully. I haven't spent much time with the Dark Lord yet. Keeping my cover at Hogwarts has taken priority."

Roy asked sitting forward," Alex?"

Barty said a faint smile appearing," Your brother is fine. If you didn't get to us when you did we were going to put him in the tournament. We needed his blood or yours regardless."

Roy would have probably killed him if he tried to do that. Alex was his brother and the only one he considered family out of the Potters. Those he considered family he would do anything for. Including returning to the hell hole called Ishval. At least now they had the peace pact with the Dark Lord.

Barty said breaking him from his thoughts," For now we can hope. I'll be here as often as I can to protect you. It wouldn't do for Dumbeldore to get you. Though I can't be here all the time."

A voice said from behind them," You won't have to. Our wards should hold as long as it isn't a direct assault by several members. Or Dumbeldore himself."

Both of their heads turned to see Jason standing there. A gentle look in his blue eyes. His gaze was focused on Barty it seemed. Saying things without really saying anything.

Barty stood and brushed the dirt off his robes. After a moment he said," I need to get back to the school. I'll be back later if I can. If trouble comes knocking go to the manor."

Jason said," Be safe, Barty."

Barty waved him off and began to move towards the end of the wards. A moment later he was gone with a crack.


	8. Burning part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Pushing Roy too far would be a mistake for anyone. To survive such a thing would simply come down to luck.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your review my friend. I thank you once again for your compliment. It warms my heart when I get reviews like yours. You and Whiteelfelder are some of my best reviewers. You both deserve every compliment. If you ever have a request just ask. I will do my best to fulfill it. Dumbledore has lost most of his marbles. Given that he blames every one but himself we can expect trouble from him for awhile yet.

mizzrazz72:Thanks for your review my friend. You have it right in one. It truly is a matter of time.

Dedicated to WhiteElfElder

Roy's POV

He tried to relax. In truth he was as tense as he could be. The wand in his hand felt unnatural. It had always been a gun or his gloves. Right now he wasn't wearing either.

Barty said a smile in his voice," If you don't relax you won't be able to do this. Magic is supposed to come naturally. Given your talent with elemental magic we just have to harness it. So relax."

As if it was that easy to relax. He wanted to yell at the blond. It wouldn't do him any good. If Dumbledore attacked he needed to be able to protect himself. With or without his gloves.

The most reliable way to do so would be to learn how to use a wand. Despite how ridiculous this made him feel. Taking a calming breath he relaxed his shoulders. It took a few more before he was relaxed enough for Barty to be satisfied.

Barty said," Repeat after me. Wingardium Leviosa."

He repeated," Windguardium Leviosa."

Patiently the other shook his head and said," No try again. Wingardium Leviosa."

Focusing on the syllables he repeated," Wingardium Leviosa."

Barty told him to say it again. He did until the syllables came easily. They rolled off his tounge without him having to focus on them.

From there he was shown the movement. It was a simple swish and flick. Once he had the movement down Barty have him a feather. The feather was placed on a small table they had brought outside. Jason specifically told them no magic in the house. The older man had a feeling they would destroy his house if they were left to their own devices.

While Roy wouldn't do it on purpose he didn't have control yet. So he readily agreed to go outside. Honestly an angry Jason was something he would rather not see. Ever.

Focusing on the feather he said," Wingardium Leviosa."

Then he swished and flicked his wand. Unsurprisingly the feather did absolutely nothing. He may have magic. He may even be an elemental. However he was not meant to be a wizard. Using a wand just wasn't meant for him. No matter what anyone else said.

Barty said with untold patience," You have to mean it Roy. Otherwise it will never work. Feel your magic flow through you. It will help."

Roy glared at the man but all he did was stare back evenly. Taking a deep breath he turned his focus inward. Like when he was first learning alchemy he tried to center himself. To find the power that lay inside him.

In his mind he wondered if the power for alchemy was the same for magic. If so did that mean alchemists could use magic as well? An interesting theory that he would have to test.

Once he found his power he called it forward. At first it danced just out of reach. Times were it came forward without issue it seemed was over. Lack of practice and fear of it hurting someone likely the cause.

The wand in his hand grew warm with the power. Then it went from warm to hot. While it was hot it didn't burn him. Curiously he glanced at it. There wasn't an outer reaction to signify anything. It just felt hot in his hand.

He gave it a swish and a flick as he said," Wingardium Leviosa."

Instead of levitating like he expected it burst into flames. Both he and Barty jumped back in astonishment. Whatever they were expecting that had not been it.

Barty swished his wand in a complicated pattern. The fire then went out. A thoughtful frown appeared on the blond's face.

Roy was going to pocket his wand when Barty said," That must have been your elemental core. It is said that natural elementals have two cores. Their basic magical core that every wizard has. Then their elemental core. You must have been using your elemental one since you were small."

That would explain his talents with flame alchemy. Elemental alchemy is supposed to be some of the most difficult alchemy ever designed. Despite his set backs it had always come so naturally to him. Maybe his blood lines had a hand in it.

Barry said after a moment," I think that's enough for now. I want you to practice but never alone. Practice with Jason or your godfathers when they come to visit."

That was right. Sirius and Remus were coming today. They had insisted to see him immediately. Something had happened. Something that could not be left in a letter.

This time Roy did sheath his wand. It was placed in its holster on his right forearm. Then they made their way back into the house. Jason had just come in through the floo. He was still in his work attire. Which consisted of a white button down shirt with black dress pants and a jacket. There was an exhausted look in his eye.

When he saw Roy however the exhaustion faded. It was replaced by a kind smile. Roy's own face broke into a small smile.

The floo flared green before anything could be said. Through it came out Sirius first. Then Remus after him. Both were looking worse for wear. Sirius being an auror was out looking for Dumbledore. The search was not going well by the looks of it.

Roy greeted," Sirius, Remus. Welcome."

Both men said nodding to him and Jason," Good afternoon Roy, Jason," then Sirius turned to Jason and said," We need to take to a sitting room."

Solemnly all four of them went to the sitting room. Barty left through the floo since he had another job to do. Once they were all settled in the sitting room Sirius face turned more serious than Roy had ever seen it. An ominous feeling came over the young alchemist.

Taking a deep breath as if to calm himself Sirius said," Lily Potter was released from Siant Mungos two weeks ago. They have purged her system of all the potions she had. She has also been cleared by the mind healers. She wants to meet with you, Roy."

Roy felt the blood drain from his face. The mother that had left him wanted to meet with him. The one that had not helped with his father's abuse. Why?

Jason said his hand touching Roy's shoulder gently," You don't have to go. It would be within your rights to refuse her."

Roy's pained green eyes turned to meet Jason's kind blue ones. It took a moment but he was able to slow the panic. Then he turned to his godfathers.

He asked his voice feigning a calm he didn't feel," What does she want? Surely she doesn't think she can regain custody of me?"

Both men exchanged glances before Remus replied," I think that is a possibility Roy. She may try to gain custody of you. With the disownment being so old she won't have much of a leg to stand on. You are only fourteen however and she could petition it based on age and no magical guardian."

Jason growled causing Roy to flinch but stay in his seat," I am currently his guardian given his mental situation."

Remus shook his head as he said," She is claiming that you are holding him against his will. That the post traumtic stress is just a folley to keep him with you. That you are going to drain his vaults and leave him with nothing."

That was an unfounded accusation. Jason never charged him for anything he had done. As for the vaults that he had. While Roy had the keys never touched them. His stipened from the army was enough.

Sirius said running a hand through his hair," The best plan would be for someone you trust to take you in. Become your magical guardian. Otherwise she might actually win this fight."

A thought occured to him," What about the Mustang family?"

Again Sirius shook his head and replied," They are all squibs. While they still have contact with this world they couldn't be your magical guardian."

Another thought occured to him. Remus as a werewolf would be unable to take guardianship. However Sirius was perfectly capable of doing so. Technically he was the guardian of Alex until next summer. When the boy would take his lordship.

Sirius could protect him from his mother. Whatever she wanted he wanted no part in it. Two weeks. She must have been preparing for this while she was in the hospital. The woman would likely try to play the card of. She loved him truly she did. It was all James who had hated him.

Not something he believed for an instant. Lily Potter had another game here. One he suspected had to do with Dumbeldore. Despite the potions and betrayals he somehow doubted that she wouldn't go back to him. To her Dumbledore could do no wrong.

Then he remembered his time in Gringotts. They could emancipate him there. By laws back home he was an adult the moment he became a state alchemist. No one could control him. Showing his pocket watch to the goblins should be enough proof.

He asked," What about the possibility of emancipation? I am technically an adult back in Amestris. By becoming a State Alchemist I became an adult by their laws."

Remus said with a shame of his head," No. You can't be emancipated in England until your fifteenth birthday. Until then you must have a magical guardian."

Damn. It was so well thought out. This wouldn't have been a problem if he had not stayed so long. If he had just gone home.

Jason said firmly gripping him by the shoulders so that he was facing the man," This is not your fault, Roy. You can't control what others will try to do."

Jason's blue eyes held a fierce light. Somehow he knew that the other would protect him till his last breath. It made him feel slightly better given the circumstances.

Turning to Sirius he made his decision," I want you to be my magical guardian. Regardless of what Lily Potter wants she has not been a mother to me. You have looked after me ever since my return. Whether I wanted you to or not."

Sirius smiled slightly but his became serious as he said," If it's what you want. I'll be your magical guardian. There shouldn't be too much trouble. You are old enough to decide for yourself."

Roy's eyes widened then softened. With Sirius and Jason by his side there was no way they could fail.


	9. Burning part 3

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

Tempest S: Thanks for your review. That's a little harsh but at the same time accurate. Do remember he spent six months in war. On top of that he is a soldier obedience is ingrained imto them.

APridefulSin:Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed it.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Yeah. Some will learn that he is not something that can be possessed. In a way he is like a stray dog. He will stick around for a while but eventually he will move on.

mizzrazz72: Thanks for your review my friend. I could not stop laughing. She is being an ass isn't she. Still everyone will have to learn at some point. Touch fire and your bound to get burned.

Barty's POV

Despite going back and forth between Hogwarts and Jason's cottage he knew much of what was going on. The Weasley twins were pranking the staff. Kakaroff was nervously supporting his champion while plotting to kill Alex. Many of the attempts had been thwarted by Barty. Their Lord would not be happy when he found out about the attempts.

Alex Potter and Roy Mustang were off limits. Then again the Dumstrang Headmaster wasn't the most loyal. If it was up to him he would just kill the man.

Due to his day job his Lord did not usually call him. Unless it was an emergency. So when his dark mark flared in the middle of sixth and seventh year Slytherin Gryffindor class he was worried.

He snapped ending his lecture," Get out of here. I'm ending class early."

The sighs of relief were audible. Normally he would keep them over. Or give some ridiculous homework. Some thing that would make them think. Not today. His Lord had called.

Once everyone was out of the classroom he went to his office. Grabbing a handful of floo powder he said throwing it in," Diagon Alley."

With a nod to Tom as he came through he left out the back. Tom was used to his antics. After all he preached constant vigilance. From there he apparated to Riddle manor. It was the same as it always was. The wards briefly touched his magic before granting him admittance.

He made his way towards where he could sense his Lord. Knocking on the door to the study he waited.

A curt," Enter,"

Barty did as he was bid then stopped halfway through the doorway. It had been a few weeks since he had seen the man directly. Orders had been coming by owl. Or from Pettigrew. Oh how he hated the rat. One day the bastard would betray them. Just as he had betrayed the Potters.

Sitting behind the desk was his Lord. He looked different from his rebirth however. Gone was the snake faced man. Back was the man that Barty had seen more as a father than his own. The Dark Lord had dark black hair with scarlet eyes.

The man looked up as he bowed. Then said," Enough of that Barty. I have come to realize that I changed in the years before my demise. Come sit. This will likely be a long conversation."

Barty moved with caution towards the Dark Lord. He looked a lot different. Even was acting like his old self. That didn't mean it would stay. Barty still needed to be cautious about what he said and did.

He took a seat across from the man. On the desk were notes and law books. It seemed his Lord was preparing to do something in the ministry.

Finally the man said," Do you know what my resurrection ritual originally entailed?"

Of course he did. Answering honestly," Bone of thy father unknowingly given. Flesh of thy servant freely given. Blood of thy enemy forcibly taken."

He still didn't understand why it had to be Wormtail. Honestly he thought it should have been one of the more loyal servants. Or at least someone who was magically powerful.

His Lord nodded and said," Instead we allowed the younger Potter to give his blood freely. That changed the ritual more than what I expected. There is a connection between us. I don't believe he has found it yet. I did however when I was going through my memories."

His Lord had beem organizing his mind through occlumency. It wasn't uncommon but neither was it widely used. Many people saw it as an illegal art. While it had not yet been classified as illegal. It was well on its way to becoming so.

His Lord said breaking him from his thoughts," In organizing my memories I realized how much things changed. How insane I had seemed during the last year's of the war. I think going back to the original ideals of the Knights is a start."

The original ideals... Then it hit him. Making magical orphanages. Setting up adoption plans for those who were abused.

He asked cautiously," The orphanages and adoption plans my lord?"

The man nodded. To Barty it seemed he was fairly distracted. Was it about the connection?

Somehow Barty doubted that Roy knew about it. If he did he would have mentioned something to Jason. Who in turn would have half strangled Barty for answers. No Roy did not know about the connection. When he met wirh the boy he would subtly probe for answers. Maybe there was an explanation.

Roy's POV

He was studying first year defenses when the floo flared green. It had been a few days since Sirius came to warn him. His godfather was working on the paperwork for his guardianship so he hadn't seen much of the man.

Instead of letting whoever was trying to floo in, he felt the wards lock down. That meant it was not Sirius, Remus, Jason, or Alex. They would have spit the person out immediately.

Jason wasn't there. He had an appointment with another patient today. To make matters worse he didn't have an afternoon session with Barty either. His journal was in his room up the stairs. It was a calculated risk he would have to take. If this person knew their way around wards then it would only take a few minutes for them to get in.

Making his decision Roy sprinted for the stairs. As he expected he could feel someone trying to bring down the wards. To his horror however it wasn't just one person but multiple. Someone was attacking from the edge of the wards.

That meant multiple wizards. There was no way his magic was ready for such a battle. His alchemy on the otherhand was.

Once in his room he grabbed his gloves. Then quickly pulled his notebook out of its drawer. He wrote quickly,' Cottage is under attack. Multiple wizards. Send help.'

Then he went back down the stairs. In the kitchen he grabbed a knife and a lighter. On the back of his right hand he etched the transmutation circle into it. It was crudely done but it would work if his gloves were wet or destroyed. The lighter would provide the spark.

With that done he pulled the globe over it. He knew whoever was coming meant him harm. They no doubt knew that everyone would be gone today. That's why they chose now to attack.

A few prior he would have been napping at this time. A few weeks ago he wouldn't sleep more than a few hours at a time. Naps kept him from snapping at people.

With the help of Jason and Alex he had been getting better. Now he didn't need the naps. More often than not he spent the afternoons studying his books. Or practicing with Barty.

Due to his lack of training he struggled with magic. Even using the most basic of spells were difficult. He could only use his wand with supervision. Though he carried it everywhere to get used to its feel. While it still felt awkward to use it didn't bother him to wear anymore.

He had just made it outside when he felt the wards fall. First outside then in the floo. That trapped him like a rat. Though he would fight to the end if it came to it. Taking as many of the bastards with him as he could.

The door to the house opened. A familiar old man with twinkling blue eyes walked out. It seemed the old bastard had found. Not giving the old man a chance to say anything he brought up his right hand and snapped.

Jason's POV

Annoyance filled him. As much as he loved his job most days this was pushing it. Delores Umbridge was pushing his sanity to the breaking point.

Delores had come to him seeking help for her anxiety. Anxiety was one word for it. If he had been a muggle psychiatrist he would have admitted her permanently to a hospital. If it wasn't for her status he would have bluntly told her to go to Saint Mungos.

Instead he was forced to suffer her presence weekly. He would much rather spend his time doing anything else. Even teaching his young patient. Despite Roy's struggle with magic he enjoyed teaching the boy.

A buzzing from his drawer drew his attention. It was loud enough that it even drew the attention of his patient. He held up his hand to stop any questions she might have.

There was only two people that would message him right now. One was Maes who he talked to just an hour earlier. The other was a boy who had seen too much. A boy who was healing. While slowly he was healing. It would not be long before he was fit for duty once more. A day that Jason was not looking forward to. He had come to care for the boy. Knowing that he would leave again.

With a sense of dread he opened the drawer. Roy would not be contacting him unless it was important. Short of someone attacking the cottage he didn't know what couldn't wait.

Opening he read what he dreaded,' Cottage is under attack. Multiple wizards. Send help.'

Why was it, when the worst that could possibly go wrong, did? Every damn time. The boy was only supposed to be alone in the cottage for a few hours. Cursing his luck he turned to Umbridge.

He said with as much politeness as he could force," It seems one of my home is being invaded. That was my patient who is staying with me. We will need to resched..." He didn't get any further.

Even being away from the cottage he was still connected to the wards. The feeling of them snapping made him grab the desk. He had to send word to get help. Luckily he could cast a patronus. He had been part of the team that dealt with Dementor victims. As such he had to learn the charm to repel them.

He said ignoring the pink clad woman," Expecto Patronum. Cottage is under attack. Send aid."

Silently he ordered it to find Barty. The pink toad worked for the ministry. She knew who had been Death Eaters. If he said the blond's name. He would have been in deep waters.

He then ushered the woman away. Locking his office up with simple but powerful charms. He apparated to his cottage. Immediately he had to duck a stunner.

Looking around he was surprised and not surprised at the same time. What was once grass was now on fire. What did surprise him was what was running around on the grass. It looked like some kind of puppy with stunners chasing it.


	10. Guardianship part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

yaoishipsforlife: Thanks for your review my friend. Hope you enjoy it.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. I can't really say anything towards what happened. Don't worry you will see. Am I really that predictable really?

Roy's POV  
Ten minutes before Jason arrives

The flames shot out towards the old wizard. Instead of burning him they were redirected with a flick of the others wand. Instead of waiting to see what the other would do he kept moving.

From what he understood Dumbledore was a master of silent spells. So listening for the incantation was useless. Even if he spoke there was no guarantee that it would be the real spell. So moving and using his alchemy was the best bet. He had to hold out until Jason sent help.

Roy had to hit the ground as a red spell came at him. It missed by inches and had not come in the direction of the old wizard. Turning his head to the side he saw three men and one woman running towards them. It only took him a moment to identify them.

One was a man by the name of Doge. From what he remembered the man was apart of the Order of the Phoenix. He had been good friends with James before the man went to Azkaban. Which likely explained what he was doing there. Looking for revenge.

Another man had red hair and freckled skin. Immediately he was pegged as Arthur Weasley. What the man was doing here Roy didn't understand. He had no qualms with the Weasley's. Then again they had always supported Dumbeldore. Maybe that was enough to hate him.

Roy didn't recognize the third man. He was older than James by about a decade. Whoever he was wasn't in their normal circles. Or at least not when Roy was around.

The woman was easily recognizable. Someone he had never wanted to see again. Lily Potter. If things weren't bad enough enough now he had to deal with her.

While his attention was focused on the newcomers he didn't notice a spell coming his way. By the time he did notice it was too late to dodge. It hit him square in the chest. This sent him flying ten feet in the air before landing painfully on the ground.

Against his will his body began to change. From his studies he knew this was a forced transfiguration. From what he knew the old Headmaster was a master of the art. If anyone could force him into an unknown form it would be the old man.

The fire within his belly quelled slightly. It wasn't a moment later that his body seemed to shrink. Then it began to spout fur and his face elongated into a muzzle. There was some pain with the forced transformation but nothing he couldn't handle.

By the time it was done Roy was the size of a small puppy. At best eight weeks old. Looking down at his paws he could tell that he was some kind of canine. What kind? He wasn't sure.

While he was examining his new form the five people took the distraction to move in. He noticed immediately and let out a low growl in his throat. One that sounded like a dog's growl.

Dumbledore said glaring at him, "Now that he can't use his alchemy. He should be much easier to handle. Lily if you would."

Lily made to grab him. Despite not knowing what exactly he was he snapped out. Sharp teeth met soft flesh. Lily Potter retracted her hand from trying to grab him.

This allowed him to try and run past the wizards. While Roy was unsteady in his new form he quickly figured out how to run. It only took a moment for stunners to be shot his way.

As he ran he heard a loud crack of apparition. To busy dodging spells he hoped it was someone on his side. Not another wizard on Dumbledore's. He knew if they got ahold of him there was no way that old man would go to jail. Which was exactly where he belonged.

Three more cracks were heard. All right in front of him. There was no time to stop from running straight into whoever apparated.

Looking up Roy saw a black haired man with blue eyes. He could feel the magic coming from the man eyes. It was obviously a glamour that he had read about.

A voice he recognized said, "Thank you for coming. You can introduce me to your friends later."

The voice belonged to Jason his mind healer. Next to the black haired man was Barty. His blue eyes sparkling with amusement at Roy's animal form.

There was another man next to Barty he had brown hair and warm brown eyes. All three men held their wands out ready to use them. Their stances reminded Roy of when he led a squad into battle. They were all offset of the black haired man in front of him.

When the man reached down to pick him up Roy bared his teeth. As small as he was he could still do some damage. Even if it wasn't much.

Barty said noting his defensive posture, "Marvolo maybe I should..."

The man called Marvolo held up a hand to stop him. The blue eyes hardened when they looked over Roy and at the wizards behind him. It felt different than when Jason had been angry on his behalf. This was a more righteous anger. One that he felt he really didn't deserve.

The man said, "Albus Dumbledore. I heard that you are wanted by the aurors. Should you really be here attacking a well respected mind healer's cottage?"

That voice... Voldemort? What was he doing there? Roy could understand Barty. Even the fact that the blond had brought someone with him. The Dark Lord he didn't understand.

Dumbledore wasn't fooled by the Dark Lord's new appearance. He said, "It was foolish of you to come here, Tom. I don't know how you got your body back but we will not be leaving without the boy."

Jason answered smartly, "It's a good thing then that I have already sent a message to the aurors. You will not be getting away this time."

If he could have grinned in this form he would have. Jason was one who always thought forward in everything he did. If you thought you were ahead of him he probably planned for that and was in fact three moved ahead of you.

Roy made his decision he turned his back on the unknown man and Dark Lord. Dumbledore was his enemy. Voldemort could not harm him without losing his magic.

Twinkling blue eyes hardened when he saw this. Dumbledore obviously thought that he wouldn't turn his back on someone named Voldemort. That Roy would see him as some kind of savior. Too bad for the old man that wasn't true.

The quelled fire was beginning to reignite within his belly. Roy was sure that it wasn't his alchemic power. It couldn't be used in this form. That left him with only one answer. This fire had to be his elemental magic.

The men were still arguing and for the most part ignoring him. If he was going to try something it would have to be now. Internally he tried to grab at it. Like before when he tried to grab at his magic it slipped through his grasp.

Barty's words rang in his ears, "Trying to force your magic to obey won't get you anywhere. Magic is apart of you. From the moment you are born your magic is within you. From your first breath to your last. When you accept it, it will accept you."

Roy has to accept his magic. Deep down he knew that he feared his magic. Feared the new power that lay in him. Alchemy he had trained in for years. Magic he always thought that it was something he wouldn't learn. Or be able to touch. His biggest fear stemmed from Ishval. Deep down he knew that his true fear was that his magic would be too much for him to control. That he would kill everyone dear to him.

Now he had what he once thought was impossible. He could use magic. If only he could find a a way to accept that it was apart of him.

Roy wasn't one to allow fear to control him. Once more he grasped at his magic. Fear no longer darkening the smallest corners of his mind. Or the most hidden corners of his heart. Only acceptance of what he was. A wizard and an alchemist.

This time the magic didn't escape his grasp. It didn't slink away from his grasp. Instead as he tried to grab at it, it embraced him. With the embrace of his magic came a warmth. The very same warmth that tried to comfort him in his sleep. When only the darkness of his deeds to haunt his dreams.

In the background he could hear shouts of fear and surprise. Then he knew nothing more.

Marvolo's POV

He had still been in the meeting with Barty when a patronus arrived. A silver fox arrived and went straight to Barty.

It said in Jason Crabbe's voice, "Cottage is under attack. Send aid."

Who would attack the man's summer cottage? No respectable wizard would keep anything of important in the summer cottages. The look of horror across his young follower's face was enough.

Benjamin who had come into the just a moment prior asked, "Isn't the youngest Potter boy staying there? I thought that's what you told me the other morning Barty."

Barty said, "Roy is there and he's alone. My lord, he doesn't even have control over his magic yet. Not even to do the most basic of spells. He will be slaughtered."

Despite it seeming impossible it seemed Barty had grown attached to Roy Mustang. If he had not seen it himself Marvolo would not have believed it. It was an interesting observation. From what he had seen the boy drew in people that would normally stay away from each other.

Dropping his shields slightly he sought across his bond with the child. Fear flooded into him. There was an undercurrent of long withheld anger. The boy intrigued him. Until he knew where it had come from he wasn't going to let Mustang die.

He ordered before silently glamouring his eyes blue , "We will apparate to Jason's cottage. Be ready for anything. This is likely a small attack done by Dumbledore and his followers."

Both men said, "Yes my Lord."

Without another word they apparated to the cottage. All three landed perfectly on their feet. To his surprise however something small ran into his legs. Whatever it was, was too small to be Mustang. The boy had been almost to his shoulder. The thing that ran into him didn't even come up to his knees.

Looking down he saw what appeared to be a puppy. It was only about eight weeks old if it's size was anything go by. It's green eyes though were what caught his attention. A smile tugged at his lips. It seemed that despite having no control over his magic young Mustang had achieved his animagus form. While Marvolo wasn't completely sure what it was he knew it was so kind of dog.

Jason said from their right, "Thank you for coming. You can introduce me to your friends later."

That seemed to be directed at Barty. It took him a moment to realize that Jason had never seen him in this form. The mind healer avoided their meetings. Instead chose to deal with the aftermath of them.

Barty said carefully, "Marvolo maybe i should..."

He held up a hand to stop the younger man. He wasn't insane enough to pick up an animagus without knowing the animal. Despite it being some form of dog there was a chance he was wrong. It was better safe than sorry in these cases.

When he looked up over the yard his eyes hardened. Could that man sink no further? Attacking an underage child? One that was seeing a mind healer for what they had done in a war. That was low even for Dumbledore.

He said keeping his voice level, "Albus Dumbledore. I heard that you are wanted by the aurors. Should you really be here attacking a well respected mind healer's cottage?"

In the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of recognition in Mustang's eyes. It seemed the boy had recognized his voice. Good that meant that despite every thing that had been going on. The boy kept his wits about him. It was no wonder that he was an alchemist. They needed both intelligence and the ability to keep their wits about them in stressful situations. Mustang could teach his death eaters a few things about being a soldier. Including a thing or two in loyalty.

Dumbledore wasn't fooled by the Dark Lord's new appearance. He said, "It was foolish of you to come here, Tom. I don't know how you got your body back but we will not be leaving without the boy."

Jason answered smartly, "It's a good thing then that I have already sent a message to the aurors. You will not be getting away this time."

To his and everyone else's surprise the puppy turned its back to him. It was a sign of trust that he had not expected. Trust and faith that they would not curse him the moment he showed his back. From the hardened look in Dumbledore's eyes he had not expected such a thing. Almost like he had been expecting the boy to keep his back to the Light Wizards.

Through their bond Marvolo could feel Mustang's anger. It seemed he wanted to kill the old man just as much as Marvolo did. Few emotions were stronger than anger. One of them would be hatred. Somehow he doubted the boy had it in him to truly hate someone. He was too pure of heart for that. Pure of heart despite every thing he did in war and gone through as a child. There were few like him in their world. Those that did exist needed to be protected. Else they would fall.

For a long moment there was silence. Marvolo could see the curiosity in Barty's eyes. Despite being magically powerful Marvolo was not a magic sensitive. That was why he had to rely on wizards like Barty. Magic sensitives were rare. Almost as rare as a true seer. As far as Marvolo knew Barty was the only living magic sensitive alive currently.

Before he could ask what had drawn the other's attention he felt it. It should not have been possible. It was not possible to use magic in one's animagus form. That went against all laws of magic. Yet they all could now feel the magical pressure coming off the boy.


	11. Guardianship part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

gibthegrey: Thanks for your review my friend. Congrats on getting the first review. Hahahahaha that joke is still funny.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your review my friend. It will happen in this chapter. Before you read all I can say is thank Merlin for Barty.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

mizzrazz72: Thanks for your review my friend. Ah but like James she has her head too far up Albus' ass to see what he is doing.

Marvolo's POV

He didn't have much time to react as Barty pushed him to the ground. Benjamin Nott followed their lead immediately. The Light Wizards not comprehending what was going on were not so lucky.

Black fire erupted around the boy who was a canine. Even by wizard standards it was not a normal fire. It's heat could be felt through fire resistant clothing and charms. If Barty had not pushed him out of the way he would likely be dead now. Then he would have to go through that damned ritual again. Inside his mind he made a note to praise the younger man.

Barty turned so that he rolled onto the grass, "Hell Fire. Never thought I would see them. They are supposed to be impossible to create."

Screaming from members of the Order cut off anything else that was said. Like Barty he too had heard of Hell Fire. It was said to be a mixture of animal magic and elemental magic. If the stories were to be believed then the last person who achieved Hell Fire was Merlin himself.

Then as abruptly at it appeared the flames were gone. Given how young the boy was it didn't surprise him. Elemental magic took a lot out of a fully trained wizard. This was just a child who had only begun their training. One who didn't even have a Hogwarts education.

As the flames disappeared Marvolo took stock of the wounded. Lily Potter, Doge, and the Weasley Patriarch all lay on the grass with varying degrees of burns. Dumbledore and the fourth member of the party however were once again gone. They were so close yet so far from putting the old coot in jail.

Then realization over took him. There were four of them to help Roy. While he, Barty, and Benjamin had the reaction time to hit the ground, Jason didn't. If Roy killed his mind healer there would be no stopping the boy from ending his life.

Instead of a charred corpse, he found Jason running a hand through the canines fur. His robes were singed badly but he was mostly unharmed. The animagus was shaking like a leaf.

Jason coughed, "Good... he didn't kill any of you..."

Marvolo frowned as he asked, "Are you unhurt? How did you get away from the fire?"

Jason replied with a strange confidence in the boy, "I have worked with him for months now. Like with everything he does it is almost always with a goal in mind. His magic was sentient to his will and he wouldn't hurt me willingly."

That was quite a gamble on a child he barely knew. One that seemed to have paid off this time. Marvolo for his part would not have put such faith in a child. Maybe that's why he wouldn't make a good mind healer. Behind his mask he snickered. He never had the patience for that branch of magic.

Jason asked breaking through his thoughts, "Can you undo the transfiguration? I don't have the skill or the power to undo a spell by Dumbledore."

Marvolo bent to a knee ignoring the burned grass cracking upon his weight. The magic used on the boy felt old and powerful. No normal wizard would be able to break it. From what he could tell it was Light magic. Given who cast the spell it didn't surprise him.

Pulling his wand from its sheath he cast a powerful counter. Unsurprising it didn't even cause a reaction. Several tries later and there wasn't any reactions.

Frowning he said, "I can't do much else here. We need to call the aurors so they can put this on file."

Benjamin said thoughtfully, "This might be a good time to introduce you to the world, Marvolo. You will be labeled as a hero."

That would be a good way for Marvolo Slytherin to be introduced. He did not have a plan of how he would be introduced, yet anyways. This was as good as any. After dealing with the aurors he would begin research on the counter. Trying to retranssfigure the boy would be too dangerous. Without knowing which spell had been used retransfiguring could end with the boy permanently in this form.

Looking down at the canine he frowned. It was too big to be any breed of dog puppy. There was a possibility it was some kind of wolf.

Despite that thought it didn't seem to be a breed of wolf either. It's fur was darker than any kind of wolf fur he had seen before. In a way it reminded Marvolo of the night sky on a new moon.

He barely took notice when Benjamin and Jason went to the house. They were going to floo the aurors. Barty stayed with Marvolo as someone Roy trusted. Even with their magical oaths Roy didn't trust him, the feeling was mutual. Trust was earned never freely given.

It seemed however that Barty had earned some trust. Not much but enough that Roy wouldn't attack them if he woke up before Jason returned. Which reminded him that Barty couldn't stay. The aurors thought he was dead. If he was found here they would certainly give him the kiss. They would have to take the chance of Roy waking up. Barty was not a follower that he could afford to lose.

He ordered quietly, "You must leave before the aurors get here. If they find you, you will be taken to Azkban. Or worse you will be kissed."

For a moment he looked like he was going to argue. Then resignation filled his gaze. A swift nod and a crack later, Barty was gone. Not a moment too soon. Seconds later Jason and Benjamin both exited the cottage. They were flanked by two men in red auror robes. When they saw the three people on the ground each of them set about binding the three.

When they went to stun Roy he said, "Don't. Albus Dumbledore transfigured Roy Mustang into this form. He is not a danger to us."

Unless someone was idiotic enough to attack him. Then they would likely have a second bout of Hell Fire. Something Marvolo wanted to avoid it at all possible.

One auror with blond hair and green eyes said, "Patterson take statements. I'll get these three ready for transport."

The man called Patterson had black hair and blue eyes. He looked no older than twenty years old. It seemed the auror corps was taking children right out of Hogwarts.

He said spelling parchment and a dictation quill, "Okay. I am Auror Patterson. Tell me what happened here."

Marvolo took a deep breath and began, "I am Marvolo Riddle recently returned to the United Kingdoms from a trip overseas. I was visiting my friend Benjamin Nott when we got a patronus that stated a friend of his needed help. I am a skilled duelist so I offered my help."

The young auror nodded so he continued, "When we arrived Dumbledore already transfigured the boy. He was running to escape from the kidnappers. If we didn't arrive when we did they likely would have succeed. Just as we arrived Jason Crabbe also arrived. We confronted the men and woman. Jason tried to bluff his way out saying that he already called the aurors. Unfortunately it did not work and they continued to try and attack us. Albus admitted that they were specifically after the child. Why they would be after a fourteen year old boy is beyond me."

Patterson seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment. Then he asked, "Who cast the incendio?"

Marvolo said tiredly, "We believe that it was accidental magic. Roy Mustang is just learning to control his magic now. Previously he didn't have any magical education."

Patterson nodded and said, "I believe that's all I need from you, Mr. Riddle. Welcome back to England. I'm sorry it started off like this."

They shook hands and then the Patterson left to talk to the other two. A thought occurred to him. What if he used the the animagus reversal spell? That might return the boy back to his original form. He didn't know the spell himself but the aurors would.

He asked walking up to the blond, "Do you know the animagus reversal spell?"

The man nodded his blue eyes showing an age beyond physical years. It seemed that he was tired of fighting. Whether it be in the war or his job. Either way it was weighing heavily upon the man.

The man moved over to where the boy was laying still unconscious. There was a whispered spell that Marvolo didn't quite catch. Slowly but surely the canine began to change. Now on the ground was a black haired boy lay there.

Immediately the blond bent to a knee checking the boy's pulse at his neck. After a moment he said, "Kid's pulse is strong and holding. He will be fine."

When they stood again the others were making their way over. Jason led the way his pace quickening at the sight of Roy. Without a word to his Lord the man went straight to Roy checking him over.

Jason asked, "Benjamin can I stay with you until my cottage is re-warded. While I'm at it my house and my office will need to be re-warded, but we can get that done after my cottage."

Benjamin smiled as he replied, "Of course. I'll have to enter both of you into the wards. To be on the safe side I'll make sure you get a whole floor to yourself.

Jason said helping Roy into a sitting position, "That would probably be for the best. Roy can you hear me?"

All eyes turned to the boy who was beginning to stir. Green eyes flickered open with a groan. It took him several moments before he was coherent.

Roy asked, "What happened, Jason?"

Both Marvolo and Benjamin moved away. They knew better than to get between Jason and a patient. When they were ready to leave they would let the two Lord's know. The aurors moved closer to the two. They likely wanted a statement from Roy.

Benjamin asked when they were far enough away, "What do you think his form is? That is not a dog or a wolf pup."

Marvolo shook his head as he replied, "Not concrete. A possible theory but I want to do research before I say anything. If I'm right it will be the first magical animagus in over 200 years."


	12. Guardianship part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Yep and when it does I'm going to laugh my ass.

yaoishipsforlife: Thanks for your reviews and support. I'm not confirming or denying that.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

mizzrazz72: Thanks for your review my friend. Dumbledore got away this time. It won't be the last we see of him however.

gibthegrey:Thanks for your review my friend. Congrats on getting first again. I died laughing when I read your review. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Roy's POV

He felt uncomfortably warm as he came back to consciousness. Far away he heard Jason ask, " Roy can you hear me?"

Green eyes flickered open with a groan. It took him several moments to make a coherent sentence.

Roy asked, "What happened, Jason?"

Movement caught his eye and he looked up to see two men moving away from them. One he was sure was Voldemort. The other he wasn't completely sure who he was.

His next question was where was Barry? He knew the blond was there when Dumbledore tried attacking him. It only took him a moment to spot the aurors. That explained why Barty wasn't there. Technically the man was dead at least in the eyes of the law enforcement.

Jason's cool hand drew him back from his thoughts. The mind healer said gently, "Easy Roy. We have already talked with the aurors. They are just going to want to hear your side. Then we are going to stay with Lord Nott until my cottage and house can be rewarded."

One of the aurors was young only a few years older than him. He asked in a soft voice, "Will you tell me what happened, Mr. Mustang?"

Roy leaned heavily on Jason as he replied, "I was studying basic magic when they arrived. I felt the wards shake with their attacks. So I ran upstairs to my journal to send a message off to Jason. Our journals are connected so that if one sends a message the other will receive it immediately. With that done I grabbed my recently returned alchemy gloves. We took precautions in case Dumbeldore decided to attack the cottage. Returning my gloves was just one of the precautions. I barely made it outside before they broke through the wards. There was no time to run away. Dumbledore was bent on having me returned to Lily Potter. I have no doubt in my mind that the things they had planned would be unpleasant. In the time I have spent with Jason I have come to enjoy his company."

A shudder ran through him as the heat began to disappear. It was like he was left out side in a snowstorm. For the first time since the unnatural heat started appearing at random times he missed it. The coldness made him feel alone. He hated the feeling.

Jason said stopping any other questions, "I think beyond asking him who transfigured him into the animal form, we should be done here. You have everyone else's testimony."

The young auror nodded and asked, "Who turned you into that form, Mr. Mustang?"

"Albus. Albus Dumbleldore."

The auror gave another nod and said, "That's all I need. Thank you for your cooperation. Jason we will send an owl if we need him for the trial."

Jason stood pulling Roy up with him. When they were standing he didn't release younger like what he was expected. Instead the man held onto him. It lulled him into a relaxed state.

He could feel the darkness creeping up on him again. What pushed him over the edge into unconsciousness was Jason apparating them out. Darkness over took him as they landed in an unknown place.

When he came to a second time he was laying on something soft. At least it wasn't the hard ground this time. The smell of the room wasn't familiar to him. This kicked his instincts born from war into overdrive.

He opened his eyes and immediately tried to jump to his feet. Instead he ended up tangled in bed sheets and falling with a thud to the floor. When his chin hit the floor he bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood. Blood filled his mouth but he ignored it.

After untangling himself from the sheets he glanced around the room. It was a bedroom nearly twice as large as the one at the cottage. It was painted dark green with an accented silver. Very Slytherin colors from what he remembered of Hogwarts. They also meant that he was likely with friends. Definitely not with Dumbledore who was as colorblind as one could possibly be. The old man was also very much a Gryffindor like Alex. Which meant he would have painted the room red and gold.

The thing he had been laying on was a king sized bed. Like the rest of the room it was green and silver. The room held one desk and chair off to the side. Across from that was a wardrobe. There was even a window over looking whatever side of the house he was facing.

The next thing he noted was that he was in his regular clothes. A black button down shirt with navy slacks. They were simple and had a color that would hide injury easily. In his right pocket was his wand and gloves. That meant whoever had him either didn't mean him harm. Or they were absolute morons. It could go either way in his mind.

He moved across to the door to the room and listened. There wasn't any sounds outside. Neither could he feel any danger coming from the other side. That didn't mean there wasn't any. Just that he couldn't feel it.

Quietly he opened the door and peaked out. To the right was a hallway that led to a window. On either side of the hallway was rooms. Where they led he had absolutely no idea. To the left was the rest of the hallway. In that direction he could see a set of stairs. If he wanted to leave he had a few options. Windows or stairs. That or he could face whoever owned this manor. Hopefully in doing so he would run into Jason. That man apparated him away from the cottage. From there he had no idea what happened.

Stepping away from the door frame he made his way to the left. At each creak of the floorboards he paused. There were other sounds in the house but they were soft. Almost unnoticeable except that he was still torn up inside from the war. Scars had physically healed but the mental ones he wasn't sure would ever fully heal.

A small part of him was considering returning to Amestris. It had been over six months since the war. They could only allow him to stay on leave for so long. On top of that he wanted to change the way things were run over there. He wanted the country to be what he once thought it was. To do that he would have to be there to change it.

A second almost equal sized part of him wanted to continue learning about magic. It was an interesting branch of learning. In a way he was reminded of when he first learned of alchemy. The fascination had yet to fade.

A large part of him thought he didn't belong in either world. That he should go off on his own and find a new path. One away from both worlds where he could finally find himself. No matter what he choose he would end up hurting those he cared about. It was a matter of who he wanted to be.

As he made his way slowly to the railing of the stairs he bent down so not to be seen. Then he listened closely. Voices came up from the foyer ones that he recognized.

Jason said in his soft tones, "Marvolo you know I can't talk about that. What happens in that cottage is between myself and the boy. If you want to know things you will have to ask him yourself."

Marvolo or Voldemort as Roy knew him said, "I'll ask him when he is a little more sound of mind. We were close to capturing Dumbledore. If it wasn't for Hellfire we would have succeeded."

Hellfire what did the man mean? Jason's voice answered the unasked question, "Hellfire. I never would have thought combining his alchemy and magic would produce that. I am not qualified to teach him to control that magic. I'm certain this will not be the last we see of it."

A voice he didn't recognize said, "He will also need to learn how to utilize his animagus form. I have a grandson about his age. Just because he can't go to Hogwarts doesn't mean he can't have a magical education."

They wanted him to learn more than just the basics of magic? He always thought that once he had some control he would stop learning about magic. It wasn't like Roy had to know everything on magic to survive. Then again Jason seemed to want him to stick around. At least for the time being.

Marvolo said thoughtfully, "I would be able to tutor him. I cannot take my position as Lord Slytherin until I find an heir. Today I went to see the ministry about my identity. Marvolo Slytherin is an official wizard. I have to retake my OWLs and NEWTS however."

Jason said his attention returning to the man, "My lord, forgive me for saying so but you are saner now than before. Especially a few years leading up to your fall. What could have caused this change?"

The voice he didn't recognize said, "I think we should hold off on that conversation. Look up."

Roy colored red when all three men looked up. He saw the surprise on his mind healer's face. The other two men just stared at him. Their faces were like stone. He couldn't tell if they were angry at him or not.

The man who noticed his presence said, "Come on down, lad. You are probably hungry after being asleep all day yesterday."

As if in assent his stomach gave a loud growl. Deciding they weren't angry with him he made his way down the stairs. Jason moved to his side the moment he hit the bottom steps.

A hand grabbed his wrist startling him but he didn't pull away. Instead he waited as Jason checked his pulse. When he was done the man let out a sigh of relief.

Jason said with a small tired smile, "You will be fine. I didn't realize that you exhausted yourself of magic. When we apparated here your magic went to dangerously low levels. What I just did checked not only your pulse but your core levels."

That made sense as to why the man suddenly rushed to his side. It wasn't something that was characteristic of him. The only time he didn't such things was when Roy put himself in danger.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Jason pushing him forward into the foyer. The two other men stared at him with understanding. Marvolo for his part seemed to be contemplating something. The other man stood his hand extended.

Roy took it as the man said, "Benjamin Nott. I was part of the rescue party two days ago."

So he had been asleep for at least a day and a half. Magical exhaustion was briefly explained to him by Barty. If a wizard used too much of their magic they would be sent into a coma. Their bodies would only allow them to wake once they recovered half of their magic. There were potions to aid in the recovery. However if someone young did this too severely or too often they would become a squib.

It seemed he was lucky this time that that didn't happen to him. As he knew luck would not always be on his side.


	13. Guardianship part 4

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

queen-at-d-throne: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm so glad you enjoyed this series. While i have enjoyed writing it. It is nearing its end possibly between 5-10 more chapters. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

mizzrazz72: Thanks for your review my friend. The decision to stay or leave is his and his alone. It will not be an easy decision but he cannot hide from it forever.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. That's true we will just have to wait and see.

gibthegrey: Thanks for your review my friend. Congrats on being first again my friend.

Dedicated to gibthegrey.

Roy's POV

At Jason's instance Roy was given warm chicken noodle soup and crackers. It was a simple but filling meal. Despite not being on war rations any longer he didn't eat heavy meals. Instead he chose to eat light filling meals. There were a few times he made an exception. Generally this was when he was sent something heavier. Like Maes sending him brownies or cookies.

When the soup was finished he looked at the three men. Jason seemed immersed in his thoughts. His typical warm gaze now frigid as if thinking of something that he didn't like. Roy had to wonder if it had to do with Dumbledore.

Voldemort or Marvolo as he called himself was watching Roy. Scarlet red eyes met poison green. There was curiosity that lit up the man's eyes. It seemed what was said before was true. The man was saner than before. Saner than when Roy helped with the resurrection ritual. There wasn't any pain this time either. He remembered what happened that night and the pain it caused.

Flashback

A hissing voice said," Robe me, Pettigrew."

The rat like man did as he was told and Roy took a step back to put space between them. It was allowing more polite space without it becoming rude. Still he felt like an outsider. In more ways than one he was an outsider. He didn't belong here anymore than he did anywhere else.

Scarlet eyes turned to him once the snake like man was robed. Pain coursed through his head. It wasn't like anything he ever felt before. He turned his defiant green eyes upon them. He might be willing to be neutral but he would not bow to this man. Not now. Not ever.

End of flashback

Something about this man had caused that pain. Whatever it was wasn't acting up now but that didn't mean it wouldn't. He would have to be on his guard with the Dark Lord around.

The final man was Benjamin Nott. He seemed the least occupied out of all of them. In his hands was a minty smelling tea. The scent of the tea was calming to his raging emotions. Maybe he should ask for some. Then he immediately nixed the idea.

While he trusted Jason he didn't trust the other two. Especially not the Dark Lord despite his vow. There were ways around the vow. If anyone could find it, it would be the Dark Lord.

Jason asked suddenly drawing Roy from his thoughts, "Did you eat all you want, Roy?"

That drew both men's attention as well. If they were alone he might have asked for more. Not with these two here however. Not until he knew he could trust them.

So he said with a fake smile, "No thanks, Jason," he paused then asked, "What happens now?"

Jason said with a gentle look, "For now we stay here until the my cottage is rewarded. Marvolo here has offered to help train you. He will be more help with you animagus form than the rest of us."

Roy's green eyes shot over to meet the red ones. There was a sense of amusmenrt in the red gaze. Like he knew what Roy was thinking. Given what he learned about magic he knew it was possible. Highly illegal but possible.

Marvolo said, "Despite what you might think of me, I do take my promises seriously. I promise you that I will teach you how to control your magic. That you will have control over you animagus form."

Roy stared at him for a long moment before nodding. The nod didn't mean he trusted the man, far from it. It meant he accepted the promise that was made. He wanted to ask about the possibility of returning to Amestis. However it was private and he didn't want the other two trying to talk him out of it. Once he had more control over his magic he truly felt it was time to return home.

Benjamin said calmly, "You are welcome to my library as well, lad. It's the first door as you reach the second floor on the right. There should be some books that catch your attention."

That had excitement going through him. The Nott library had one of the most extensive collections of books on magic and alchemy. There were a few wizards that went to Amestris and became alchemists. Later on they brought their findings back and hid them away in the library.

Jason gave a soft smile at seeing the excitement. According to the mind healer he spent too much time hiding his emotions. That it wasn't healthy for him to do so.

It wasn't like he knew any better way of handling them. War had thrown out any hope of a semi normal childhood for him. It was part of the reason his mother didn't want him to join the State Alchemists. Still he had joined and he would forever live with the decision. For good or for ill he belonged there.

He inquired suddenly a thought coming to him, "What animal was I? It was different than what I thought it would be like?"

Marvolo said deep in thought, "You are some kind of a canine. I don't think a wolf or a dog. Maybe a grim."

Nott said suddenly, "Hellhound is more likely, Marvolo. Don't forget the fire he was able to make through alchemy and magic. Hellhounds are one of the few magical canines out there."

Hellhound? Somehow that word felt right. Grim didn't make him feel anything. Hellhound he felt acceptance of it.

Roy asked curiously, "Do you have any books on hellhounds, Lord Nott?"

Nott's brown eyes held some amusement as he said, "I believe there is a few. If you don't want anything else to eat, I'll take you there."

Roy immediately stood ready to get away from the Dark Lord. He followed the man out of the kitchen and then up the stairs. The library was enormous and he felt excitement at seeing it. All the books were could keep him busy for years.

Nott whispered softly, "Accio dark creature books."

Three heavy tomed books came flying into the man's hands. Then he turned to him and let Roy take the books. They had to weigh at least twenty pounds. With a short nod from the man he moved towards the tables in the library.

Immediately he opened the book on top and looked at the index. The index showed a list of chapters that had creatures of all sorts. There was everything from vampires to incubus. It wasn't until the third page of the index to find hellhounds. The chapter on them only had two pages. It wasn't much but it would do for the moment. So he flipped to the page and began to read.

A hellhound is a supernatural dog in mythology. A wide variety of ominous or hellish supernatural dogs occur in mythologies around the world. Many attribute the Grim sightings to being hellhounds. Grim are in fact a breed of their own rather than a subclass of hellhound.

Features that have been attributed to hellhounds include mangled black fur, glowing red eyes, super strength and speed, ghostlyor phantom characteristics, and a foul odor. Certain European legends state that if someone stares into a hellhound's eyes three times or more, that person will surely die. In cultures that associate the afterlife with fire, hellhounds may have fire-based abilities and appearance.

They are often assigned to guard the entrances to the world of the dead, such as graveyards and burial grounds, or undertake other duties related to the afterlife or the supernatural, such as hunting lost souls or guarding a supernatural treasure.

In European legends, seeing a hellhound or hearing it howl may be an omen or even a cause of death. They are said to be the protectors of the supernatural, guarding the secrecy of supernatural creatures, or beings, from the world.

The Wizarding creature Cerberus is the largest breed of hellhound known. Most are the size of a large dog. It is illegal to keep these creatures in most countries. There are a handful that allow them in special sanctuaries such as Russia, Greenland, and Ireland.

Roy sat back for a moment considering what he just read. The description fit the form he had been in. The only thing he wasn't sure if his eyes.

This was good information on the creature. Basic information that gave him an idea of what it was. He also agreed with Nott that was what he sounded like. Though he wanted to know what a Grim was. That was the other idea.

Flipping back to the index he found the section on Grim. Just like with the hellhound section it was small. The other sections were fairly large depending on what they were.

The Grim is an omen of death, which is reputed to bring about the demise of the person who encounters it. The Grim takes the shape of a large, black, spectral dog. Perhaps the most well-known of omens, the Grim has earned infamy throughout the Wizarding worldand is considered to be one of the worst, if not the worst, omens around.

The Grim was once thought to be a subspecies of hellhound. However in the late 19th century it was determined that they are completely their own species. See hellhounds for more information.

Little is known about the animal itself. Some believe that it is a sign of death mainly in the predictions of seers and false seers. Others have known it as a protector.

Over the last three centuries there have been twelve reports of someone having a Grim animagus form. Five were proven to be false claims. While the other seven were proved to be correct.

Roy sat back his eyes glazing over in thought. Both animals sounded like the form he took. Hellhound was more likely it seemed. Fire was was his element.

The next book didn't have any new information. As he closed it and moved to the next one he felt someone behind him. Immediately his hand went to his pocket where his glove and wand was.

A hissing voice said, "Ssstupid humanssss... Why master spends his time with these humansss I'll never understand."

Turning he saw the largest snake he'd ever seen on the ground. It was bright green with a triangle head. By the head he knew it was poisoness. Likely it was some kind of viper. Then he realized it was alone. Since when did snakes talk?


	14. Chosen family part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your review my friend. I hope all is well. Stay safe out there. I can't say yes or no on hellhound. You will just have to wait and see.

gibthegrey: Thanks for your review my friend. Of course. I love seeing what you guys think.

WhiteElfElder:Thanks for your review my friend. You're right as usual.

mizzrazz72: Thanks for your review my friend. He should but it will be awhile.

Roy's POV

Roy asked curious, §How are you speaking English?§

The viper suddenly sat up. Its yellow eyes were now level with his green ones. His gloves was on his hand in the next moment. He didn't survive a war just to be killed by an overgrown snake.

It said in a hissy voice, §I am not speaking human tongue, child. You are speaking parsletongue. The language of the snakes.§

Parsletounge? He had never heard of such a language. Or even heard of people speaking animal tongues to begin with.

He inquired curiously, §What's parsletounge? How did you even get in here? I would have thought the Nott Lord would have some wards placed to keep you from getting in.§

The snake hissed angrily at him in incoherent words. He wasn't sure how he offended the snake. Just that he had in some way.

When she finally got control over herself she hissed, §Stupid hatchling, I am not some ordinary snake. I belong to Marvolo and so am allowed in the house.§

Marvolo's snake? Well he had to admit that wasn't what he was expecting. He didn't even know that the Dark Lord had a snake. Did that mean the man could speak to snakes as well?

He inquired curiously, §Can Marvolo speak to snakes too?§

The snake nodded its head. This left him in deeper thought. Was this common in wizards?

A voice said from the doorway, §Nagini I do believe I told you not to bother my guest.§

Turning he saw Marvolo standing there. His scarlet eyes watching them with amusement. Roy smiled shyly at the man.

Marvolo asked in English, "Are you okay, Mustang? I hope Nagini didn't scare you."

Roy said looking back at the snake, "She didn't scare me. It was just a surprise meeting a snake that could talk."

If he wasn't so surprised about the snake and the information he received. He would have saw the shocked look on Marvolo's face. Instead he was trying to figure out what to do with the information.

Marvolo asked, §You can understand me?§

Roy said cocking his head to the side, §Yes. Why is this so shocking?§

Marvolo replied a real smile crossing his face, "Parsletounge is a gift of the Slytherin family line. I thought I was the only one that had it."

Did that mean they were family? His thoughts went to the inheritance test.

Birth Name: Harry James Potter  
Adopted name: Roy Mustang  
Born: July 31, 1980  
Parents: James Potter (disowned), Lily Potter nee Evans  
Heir: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Mustang  
Abilities: Parsletounge, Flame Alchemy, Newly inheritanted Fire elemental, animagus

Marvolo was the Slytherin Lord and Roy's inheritance test said he was the heir. He didn't know how to go about this. If Marvolo was the Lord that would mean he had the right to guardianship. Something that Sirius was interested in obtaining for him.

Roy asked suddenly, "Are you going to try and take guardianship? My test said that I was the Heir to the Slytherin house. Unlike Alex I was not trained for any heir duties. Most of my life I have known only the duty the alchemist."

Marvolo considered it before he replied, "I would have a chance at winning. I would not force you to be my heir. Though you should consider it. There is a lot you could learn from me. More than just your heir duties. I will help you control your magic."

Roy said looking away, "I want to learn about magic and how to control mine. I can't stay for much longer. My place is back in Amestris."

There was a flash of disappointment in the other's eyes. Then Marvolo replied, "As I said, will not force you to be my heir. I would recommend that you stay here until Dumbledore is arrested."

That made sense. Dumbledore had ties to the higher ups of Amestris. All the way up to the Fuhrer Bradley. That was the entire reason he was sent to England in the first place.

If Dumbledore wanted to hit him hard he would try something there. It was all the more reason to get Dumbledore off the streets. His hand unconsciously brushed against the pocket with his wand. It was the proof that he was not a squib. That he had access to his magic.

He said turning his head to the side, "I agree. I know that the old man has ties to Fuhrer Bradley. All State Alchemist answer to him. We all follow his laws and orders."

The even if we don't agree with them was left unsaid. Looking down he saw that his hands were shaking. They always shook at the thought of Ishval.

Marvolo asked noting the shaking, "Are you okay? You're shaking."

Before Roy could reply a voice said from behind Marvolo, "Breathe, Roy. Push away the fear and the flames. You are not in Ishval and there is no one here that wishes you harm."

Marvolo moved aside to allow Jason to enter. Roy took a deep breath pushing away the memories that threatened to overtake him. The feeling of flames licking his face went with it.

The shaking slowed but it was still present. Jason nodded and said, "Good, Roy."

Marvolo said, "It seems he has improved greatly with your help, Jason."

Jason shrugged keeping his attention on Roy. Roy for his part continued to control his breathing. Things were getting better. Despite other people's attempts to ruin his progress. He was curious though. Why did the Dark Lord not want him to be his heir immediately? By the way others described him. The Dark Lord would have insisted.

Ron's POV

Being the best friend to the Boy Who Lived was a difficult job most day. It was one Dumbledore prepared him for it, for years. They started out friends when they were young. James always brought Alex over. Especially after he disowned the squib. The old man wanted him to make sure Alex didn't turn dark.

Everything was perfect until the summer before their third year. He and Alex were best friends. Hermione joined them in their first year after a troll broke in. Second year was uneventful for them.

The only thing that happened was the ponce Lockhart. The man was an idiot who only wanted more fame. With the help of the other houses they were able to get the man fired.

Then everything changed last year when Peter Pettigrew escaped. In turn Dumbledore asked his friend for a State Alchemist to act as a body guard. Ron only met the younger Potter twin a few times before the day he came to Hogwarts. It was mostly his mother telling him not to interact with him. That he was a squib. At the time Ron didn't know what that meant. Just that he wasn't allowed to play with the green eyed boy.

When he met the other at Hogwarts he could feel the power from Harry or Roy as he was now called. The green eyes were no longer mischevious like he remembered. Instead they were serious and honor bound.

Immediately Ron pegged him for being Dark. Dumbledore didn't like that it was Mustang who was Alex's protector. More than once he tried to get the younger twin reassigned. Not one of his attempts worked. Mustang was the youngest alchemist and a war was brewing back in his home.

In the few short months that Alex and Roy reconnected, Ron felt a distance between him and his best friend. It grew even after Mustang left to go to war. His best friend kept up communication with the squib. Ron for one thought that Alex should just leave it. There was nothing a worthless squib could do in their world anyways. Alex should have all his focus on Ron and doing fun things.

Instead Alex began to focus more on his studies. The talks between the brothers seemed to have given Alex a new purpose. Ron didn't like it. His best friend should be goofing off with him. Not doing homework all the time like Hermione. Alex's grades had skyrocketed. He was in the top five of their year and the top two of their house. Hermione was only just beating him out of the top spot.

Then in the spring semester James Potter was arrested. The potions that Dumbledore had been giving the family came out. The only good thing that came out of it, was that everyone thought James was giving them. To an extent the elder male Potter was. He too however was under the influence of potions. Dumbledore said it was the best option.

Alex then became the official Heir-Lord of the Potter family. He wouldn't be able to become Lord Potter until this coming summer on his fifteenth birthday. The family spirits however already removed James as Lord Potter and accepted Alex as the next.

This year had to be the worst. Alex wasn't even hanging around with him or Hermione. Instead he made up with Draco Malfoy and was spending his time with the slimy snakes and book worms that were Ravenclaws. He showed very little interest in the tournament going on. Ron thought that he would enter for eternal fame and glory. He was even ignoring Ginny who was going to be his eventual wife.

Dumbledore started to work on a plan to get Alex back under his thumb when the aurors arrived. For all of the screwups the next plan was almost perfect. His mother was going to make the potions and he would have the elves put it in Alex's food.

None of this would be necessary if it wasn't for Roy. If he had just stayed gone none of this would have happened. Or better yet if he would have died things would have been perfect.

Dumbledore was trying to take care of Roy before he was able to testify. With only one brother it wouldn't be enough for them to convict. Whether they killed or just made it impossible for Roy to testify it didn't matter. The potions that he was going to give Alex would make it possible for them to manipulate the boy so that he wouldn't testify either.


	15. Chosen family part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

BlackNeko13: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm so glad you enjoyed them. They have certainly been an interesting ride the last two years. I hope you continue to like them.

mizzrazz72: Thanks for your review my friend. That he is. Dumbles is no better.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your reviews and support. Lol space herpes. Yes he is but he did not gain the ability to speak to snakes. Something to be expanded upon at a later day.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Alex's POV

He sat in the chair in front of Snape's desk. As much as he didn't want to go to this man it was necessary. Someone had tried to poison him with love potions.

Flashback

As what had become normal in the last few months he sat with Neville and Seamus. Both boys had noticed the change in him and approved. No longer was hanging out with Ron and Hermione.

When he wasn't sitting with Neville and Seamus he was with Draco. The youngest Malfoy had accepted his apology for his rude behavior. Even more surprising was when he offered one of his own. They weren't the best of friends but they were more accepting of each other.

Draco taught him a spell that detected potions and charms on food and drinks. Alex had spent weeks scouring the library for one but couldn't find any. He didn't want what happened to him before to happen again. He wouldn't be anyone's puppet again.

That morning he almost didn't check his food. He was ingrossed with his conversation with Neville. The other boy had been helping him with herbology. In turn he was tutoring Neville in Defense. It was slow going but both boys were becoming quite a pair.

He was just about to take a bite of his food when he saw the overly happy faces of his exfriends. They were sitting across from him and Neville. That wasn't unusual. They were always trying to get back on his good side.

It was the looks that made him check his food. The spell came back positive for love potions. A quick spell cast later he put the shrunken food and drink in his robes. Then without a word made his way down to the dungeons.

Normally one would go to their Head of House for this. He didn't know if she would try to cover it up or not. It wasn't something he wanted to take a chance on.

End of flashback

Snape returned to the room his eyes were dark with anger. Alex twitched in response but didn't move. Roy trusted this man. If he was ever going to prove himself he had to learn to trust him as well.

Snape said holding out a parchment, "I have already sent word to the auror department. You might want to read this through, so you know what they were trying to do."

Alex took it and began to read:

List of potions:

Love potion keyed to Ginerva Weasley

Loyalty potion keyed to Ronald Weasley

Loyalty potion keyed to Hermione Granger

Loyalty potion keyed to Molly Weasley

Loyalty potion keyed to the Gryffindor House

Forget me potion- keyed to Roy Mustang (Harry Potter)

Anger filled him. They were trying to once again turn him into someone he was not. These potions would make him forget Roy. The brother that had given him so much.

The pounding in his ears made it so that he didn't hear aurors coming through the floo. Or the rattling of things vibrating in the room. His magic was beginning to slip from his control.

Snape snapped loud enough for Alex to hear, "Potter! Calm yourself!"

Alex blinked and took a deep breath to calm himself. It took several moment for his breathing to slow and the room to stop shaking. When he did finally gain control over himself he saw Madame Bones and his godfather Sirius.

Sirius took the papers gently from his hand and handed them back to his boss. Then he bent down to a knee so that he was eye level with Alex.

He asked his grey eyes trying to catch Alex's, "What did they try to do, Alex? Did you drink or eat anything they gave you?"

Alex shook his head as he replied, "They tried to douse me with love and loyalty potions. No I didn't drink or eat anything."

Sirius sighed in relief, "Good. At least we won't have to purge any potions from your system."

Bones said drawing both of their attention, "Black, you will need to take this back to the office. I will get your godson's statement while you do that."

Sirius looked like he wanted to argue and stay with him. A sharp glare from the head of the DMLE stopped it. Instead his godfather sullenly went back through the floo.

Snape settled behind his desk while Alex relayed his story. He was almost completely sure that it was his ex-best friends that were trying to poison him. When the magical signature came back they would know for sure. Even if it didn't come back to them he didn't want anything to do with those he once called his friends.


	16. Chosen family part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Perceptive as usual my friend.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

mizzrazz72: Thanks for your review my friend. Lol you are as evil as I am. That's a good thing in my books.

Roy's POV

Adjusting his stance slightly so that he was on the balls of his feet he said flicking his wand, "Stupify!"

A red light shot from his wand and hit the tree in front of him. It was the first time he achieved the spell on his first try. Normally it took him two tries to get the movement right. His practicing had moved from simple lighting spells to students. He was allow set to learn a fire making spell that he had been reading about. It fit his element.

Other spells weren't so easy for him but with help he was learning quickly. Marvolo spent many of his afternoons tutoring Roy. Benjamin took to strengthening his theoretical knowledge in the mornings. In the evenings

Jason held sessions with him in the evenings. Sometimes they workered on meditation which helped in his animagus transformation. Other times it was just the two of them talking. The talking helped with his pain. While what he had done would never fully leave him. It has abated some since meeting Jason.

He focused on the image of his journal in his mind and intoned with a flick, "Accio journal."

He stood there unsure if it worked until a thump against the door to the house sounded. The door was still closed so it wouldn't have been possible for it to leave. At least he knew the spell had worked.

He paled when the door opened revealing an annoyed Marvolo. Oops. He didn't think about those who might be still in the house and in the way.

Marvolo said making his way over, "I believe this is yours."

Roy replied as he ducked his head, "Sorry," he took the journal, "I was just trying to practice the spell."

His journal warmed in his hands and he opened it. To his surprise there was a message from Alex. The surprise was that his brother should be in class. What happened? The only way to find out was to read the message.

Alex: Roy I need you to come to Hogwarts, immediately. Bring Jason with you.

As usual his instincts were right. Something had happened and Alex contacted him as he should.

Marvolo asked noting the change, "What's wrong?"

"Somethings happened at Hogwarts. I have to go."

Marvolo shook his head and replied, "No. Hogwarts is still one of Dumbleodre's strongholds. If you go there then he's more likely to get ahold of you."

Roy snapped back, "You won't stop me," his eyes hardened, "He's my brother. If you think I will leave him to face whatever is going on alone, then you are crazier than Dumbledore. We might not always agree on things but I won't abandon him."

Marvolo's red eyes widened then sharpened. He didn't like to be disobeyed. Roy knew this but he couldn't obey. Alex was his family and as such he would protect him.

A voice said from the house, "Roy! Marvolo," both of them turned to the voice to see Jason leaning against the doorway, "Severus wants to speak to you, Roy. Something had happened with, Alex."

Roy glared at Marvolo for a moment before marching towards Jason. For good or for ill he would go to Hogwarts. If Jason said it was Severus then he doubted it was a trap.

He made his way inside to where the floo was. Jason was unsurprisingly right on his heels.

Harrison shouted, "Severus Snape's quarters, Hogwarts!"

With that he threw the powder in and stepped through. He stumbled through into black decorated quarters with a groan. Wizarding travel hated him. There was no doubt about it.

Snape greeted not looking up at him from his parchment on his desk, "Major Mustang. Your brother is in the other room. He is waiting on you to arrive. Go I will speak with Jason."

Roy inquired trying to keep calm, "What happened?"

Severus waved him towards said room with a glare. It seemed if he wanted an answer he would need to speak to Alex. To be honest he didn't expect any different.

As the floo flared green again he went to the next room . Alex was sitting on a couch with his journal in front of him. It made his heart clench at the sight. Alex was waiting for him to reply. To say whether or not he was coming.

Roy said with a gentle look, "Hey, Alex. You called?"

Alex's head shot up. His hazel eyes were wide with disbelief. It was almost like he couldn't believe his eyes.

Then he shouted in relief, "Roy! You came! I didn't know if you would get my message or not."

Roy replied gently, "I was practicing the summoning charm, amongst other things. I almost hit one of my house companions with it on accident. He as you can probably guess wasn't to happy about. Oh well," Roy's face grew serious, "What happened, Alex? It would have to be pretty important for you to call me here."

Alex nodded to the chair across from the couch. Roy took a seat noting the parchment next to the journal. He picked it up and read.

List of potions:

Love potion keyed to Ginerva Weasley

Loyalty potion keyed to Ronald Weasley

Loyalty potion keyed to Hermione Granger

Loyalty potion keyed to Molly Weasley

Loyalty potion keyed to the Gryffindor House

Forget me potion- keyed to Roy Mustang (Harry Potter)

Someone tried to poison his brother. Those potions would change everything about Alex. Roy knew the boy was changing and not in the way his house liked. To use potions was a crime.

Alex said his eyes meeting Roy's, "We already called Madame Bones. She's going to get started on an investigation."

Roy's hands shook. He would not allow anyone to go after Alex. This was the final straw. Dumbledore and his men wanted a war. They had one.


	17. The attack begins part 1

A/N Thanks for your your reviews and support.

mizzrazz72: Thanks for your your review my friend. They should. Don't worry everyone will get what they deserve.

BlackNeko13: Thanks for your your review my friend. I'm so glad you enjoy it. I hope the new chapter is just as enjoyable.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your your review my friend. Lol right on the money there.

Fog Repair Ship Akashi: Thanks for your review my friend. That he did.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your your review my friend. You are a goddamn mind reader. It's fun to see what you think though.

Roy's POV

He pulled a Kevlar vest over his head and began to adjust the straps. It would not protect him from most spells but knives and guns it would. Maes sent him one despite Roy not being back in the Amestris.

With his friend's help he was able to contact Riza, Havoc, and Armstrong. Riza and Havoc would be providing cover fire to the assault team. Armstrong, Marvolo, Benjamin, himself, and several aurors would be on the assault team.

Madame Bones was wary about using an underage boy but was ignored. Even if she tried to stop him he would find a way to go.

A second team would be going to Hogwarts to arrest the two youngest Weasleys and Granger. This would be done at the same time as their assault. They believed the Weasley matriarch was with Dumbledore at this time. Otherwise they would assault the Burrow as well.

A knock on his door drew his attention he called out, "Enter."

Riza came in wearing a black Kevlar vest over her white button down shirt. She wore black cargo pants that held more weapons than most people could name. Their eyes met each asking a question to the other. Silently they both nodded.

Neither wanted to be part of an attack so soon. However someone was threatening Roy's family. It didn't matter that Riza wasn't blood related to Alex. She considered herself his family and by extension Alex's.

She said cooly, "We are ready. Are you sure about this, Roy? Everyone is still recovering from Ishval. Not to mention that you are still seeing a mind healer."

Roy holstered his side arm as he replied, "There are very few things I'm sure about anymore, Riza. However I will do everything within my power to save my brother."

Riza sighed, "I know. I'm with you no matter what, Roy. Just please be careful out there."

Roy nodded his acceptance. He would be as careful as he could but still do what had to be done.

He grabbed his gloves next pulling one over his hand and stuffing the other in his jacket. With a sharp nod to Riza he left the room. Outside smoking was Havoc. The blond haired man straightened at seeing him.

"You've seen better days there, Major. Then again after Ishval we all have," there wasn't any of the man's usual humor. His eyes were pained at the thought of Ishval.

They were alike in many ways. Both had been chosen to go because of their specific skill sets. Roy for his long range controlled alchemy. Havoc for his sniper skills. Riza might be the Hawkeye but Havoc was a close second.

He said nodding to the stairs, "Let's get this over with. Remember shoot to injure not kill. We want these people alive so they can answer for their crimes."

"Yes, sir," the two soldiers intoned.

When they arrived in the sitting room they found it full of aurors. Armstrong was off to one side watching the red robed men warily. Upon seeing Roy the man's eyes brightened. There was questions in his eyes.

Roy greeted his eyes finding Madame Bones, "Madame Bones. It is good to see you again. Though I wish out circumstance were better."

She replied nodding, "It is good to see you well again, Major. These must be the fellow soldiers you spoke of."

The two snipers and Alchemist gave her a nod. Roy said, "Havoc, Hawkeye, and Armstrong. They have been briefed on what to expect. Orders are to injure not kill unless there is no other option."

Bones looked over each of them evaluating their resolve. She knew how much the war had hurt him. It was obvious that he wasn't the only one either.

Marvolo said his blue eyes meeting Roy's green ones, "Mr. Mustang you will stay close to me. Dumbledore and his men will no doubt try to seperate you from us. That cannot be allowed to happen."

Madame Bones said her eyes going to Armstrong, "Major Armstrong you will be on the front assault with my aurors."

Armstrong nodded. Frontal assault was where he did his best work. Roy would be with Marvolo right behind them. He would rather be up front but all the adults nixed the idea. They wanted him close to Marvolo for his safety.

He knew they had the best intentions. For them it was so easy to forget that he had survived a war. For Roy however it would never leave him. He would always hate what he had done but he was no longer suicidal. Nor could he let it hold him down.

One of the aurors said, "Thirty seconds everyone. Gather around and place a finger on the portkey."

The portkey would take them just outside of the hideout. From there Marvolo would break down the wards and the aurors would attack. The information they had would put Riza and Havoc on a hill providing cover fire as needed.

They all put a finger on the portkey and it took them away just seconds later. He barely was able to keep his feet when they landed. Riza and Havoc weren't so lucky. They both ended up on the grass. The aurors landed perfectly as did Marvolo and Benjamin.

Once Riza and Havoc regained their feet, they nodded to Roy. They would set up their nests on their own. Armstrong went to speak with the aurors. Roy moved to stand by Marvolo's side.

Marvolo's eyes were on the air above him. When Roy followed his gaze to see golden lines of magic. He could feel the magic surrounding the place. Internally he shivered at the feeling of the magic. It felt cold, far colder than anything he felt before.

Another magic enveloped him. It was gentler and far warmer. He recognized it as Marvolo's magic. He leaned slightly into it before catching himself.

Marvolo's blue eyes looked at him with warm blue eyes. Green eyes stared back then bowed his head slightly. A half smile Marvolo turned back to the web of magic.

Marvolo's magic turned away from him and began to tear down the wards. The attack had begun.


	18. An end to an era

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. There is only one more chapter after this. Thank you to everyone who has supported this series. It has been fun writing it.

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review my friend. Yep they all support a madman.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Don't we all.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Roy's POV

The moment the wards around the property fell spells began to fly. Roy threw up a shield that he had been practicing. To his surprise the magic held up against several spells before failing.

He ducked and dodged around the spells. Having gone to war was part of his advantage. There weren't many on either side here that had recently fought to survive. Both himself and his men fought and killed to survive recently. They were still dealing with the aftermath of it.

Gunshots rang out causing several witches and wizards to collapse. Their knees blown out from under them. Roy used his left hand to snap his ignition cloth gloves.

Flames sprung from his finger tips going towards the so called Light wizards. His control over the flames had improved with the control over his magic. The flames dodged around the aurors and dark wizards. Screams filled the air and a moment later he let the flames go.

Alchemist or not the orders were not to kill. Wizards weren't stupid nor were most of them suicidal. They would surrender eventually.

Marvolo froze for a moment just ahead of Roy. From the alchemist's position he could see a tall silver haired man. There was no doubt in anyone's mind who it was.

The resistance redoubled their efforts. No doubt given courage by the appearance of their leader. Roy began using more alchemy to keep the resistance at bay as much as he could. Aurors were firing spells left and right. Their cover fire was taking longer now since most wizards looked similar.

Better to be sure you hit the enemy than hit any ally by mistake. They lost too many of their own to careless sniper fire. Ishval made even the most reckless sniper cautious.

Roy sensed rather than saw the magic heading his way. He dodged left and a sickly yellow spell missed him by mere inches. In response he raised his own wand ready to cast a spell back.

A familiar red haired woman stood before him. He bared his teeth in response to seeing her. Molly Weasley. No doubt the woman that supplied the children with the potions to change his brother.

There was no pleasantries between them. No words that normal enemies might have exchanged. Instead they went back and forth curses and spells flying between them. Roy knew that he was outmatched. So far he knew only a handful of spells taught to him by Barty and Marvolo. This woman had several decades of magical experience on him.

While she had an advantage with magic, he had one with alchemy. As he blocked a red spell he snapped his fingers. The surprise on her face was satisfying. They no doubt thought he couldn't use alchemy and magic together.

It became a dance between the alchemist and witch. Flames shot from his glove forcing the woman to dodge or use a water spell. In turn she would use several kinds of spells trying to break through his defenses.

As he turned to avoid another spell this one silver in color a shot rang out. The Weasley Matriarch hit the ground with a thud. Her hands gripped her knee where the bullet had hit her.

He gave a short nod of thanks knowing Hawkeye was watching. She was his eyes in the sky. Forever she would have his back and he hers.

Roy's attention was drawn forward to where a duel for the history books was happening. Marvolo and Dumbledore were dueling. Spells of all kinds were being thrown left and right.

Blue, green, black, yellow. Spells that he never heard of being used like they were children. Roy's green eyes were wide as he watched the skill of the two men. Neither gave an inch. It seemed as if their fight would go on forever.

Roy could feel the fire within his belly reignite. Since he returned to his human form it had almost died. No longer was it so present that he felt like he was going to overheat. Or his dreams where he woke up and the room was a sauna.

He could feel his canines length and his senses heightened. It felt similar to when he was changed into his animal form. The hellhound as he had researched. Changing might give Marvolo the advantage he needed.

He focused on the fire within his belly a mental image of the black puppy. As he focused on it he felt his body begin to change. His face lengthened into a muzzle and his arms and legs shortened. Black fur began to sprout from his body and he let out a loud growl.

The few wizards on the Light Side that still stood stopped to stare. This gave the aurors a chance to stun them.

It took a moment for Roy to get used to running in this form. When he did he took off towards the two wizards still dueling. Aurors stood around them waiting for an opening. Trying desperately to find a way to get into the fight.

It was useless on their parts as the two wizards paid them no mind. They were equally matched it seemed. One was Light and the other was Dark. It would take someone to choose a side for one to win.

Roy dodged around the spells that they cast and blocked. He could feel the air warming with hid magic. To him it was pleasant but from the sweat that began to form on the wizard's faces it was uncomfortable.

When Dumbledore noticed him he began to focus on Roy. It took all the young alchemist had to dodge and avoid them. With the heat sparks began to come. His magic was reacting in unexpected ways. Soon the sparks would erupt into true flames.

Roy ducked around a yellowish green curse only to be hit with a sickly yellow. Blood erupted from the wound and pain went through him. He continued through it.

The flames around them danced with deadly intent. They were fueled by his anger and pain.

Dumbledore tried to raise a shield to protect himself but the flames circle around it. They licked at the old man's skin.

Marvolo snarled his wand pointing at the man's chest, "Surrender, Dumbledore. Your men are captured and there is no escaping capture this time. The more you resist the worse you make it for yourself. Give up before anyone else gets hurt."

Dumbledore said his eyes going to where the aurors were, "You can't win this war, Tom. People will eventually find out who you are. When they do they will turn again you."

Marvolo snarled, "I have given them no reason to turn against me. Unlike you who twists the minds of children to fight in your war."

Dumbledore said his eyes turning cold as he looked at Roy who was trying to find a way around the shield, "There will always be those who fight against the Dark, Tom. I will however take away one of your supporters this day. He is too powerful to leave alive," the wand was then turned on him, "Avada Kedavra."

"Stupefy!"

"Flipendo," Roy was knocked out of the way of a green light. The scent of death hit the grass where he had been just seconds prior.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

A dull thud caught his attention but he was picked up by a set of warm arms. The scent was dark but familiar. His inner fire began to abate slightly. No longer was it trying to attack and kill.

Marvolo's voice spoke gently above him, "You're fine, major. You're fine. We all survived."

For the first time since the fight began, he breathed deeply. The scents of the air were burned but there was still those who were familiar to him. What Marvolo said was true. No one smelled dead or dying. Injured yes but alive. Relief flooded him. It was over.


	19. Saying goodbyes

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. This is the last chapter. There is no sequel after this. I thank you everyone who supported this series and look forward to seeing you all in ny other fics.

EroSlackerMicha: thanks for your review my friend. That is true. Desperate times for desperate measures. It is an end to an era.

Princess101855: thanks for your review my friend. Not at this time. This is the last chapter to the fic and the series. I have no plans to do a sequel series or any one shots currently.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend. Sorry but this is it. Friends made enemies locked up. Its time to say farewells.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review my friend. That she did. Her and everyone else who supported Dumbledore.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. You have supported me for almost two entire years now. Thank you. I always look forward to seeing what you have to say. We will see his fate shortly. Using an unforgivable was rash of him but then again he was like a cornered animal.

BlackNeko13: thanks for your review my friend. Many who may have supported him at a trial won't now. That was something that no one can look past.

Roy's POV

Running a hand over his face he checked his appearance. He was wearing a white button down dress shirt and black slacks. A wand holster was tucked tightly against his wrist. He also wore a single ignition cloth glove. Despite his best efforts his hair would not stay flat. It looked like a bird's nest and he hated it. It made him look like his birth father.

A cough from behind him drew his attention. Jason stood there with a look of amusement. In his hands was the tie Roy had thrown on his bed. The boy made a face at the damned thing. It did not want to work for him much like his hair didn't.

The tie they had picked out was grey in color. He didn't tell them but he didn't know how to tie these damn things. Never before had he been forced to wear one.

Twice already he had nearly strangled himself with the damn thing. Jason let out an amused sound as he said in a low voice, "Let me show you."

Jason raised his collar, "Here let me. Raise the shirt collar and drape the tie around the neck, so the wide end is on the right side and extends about 12 inches below the narrow end. Cross the wide part of the tie over the narrow part. Pull the wide end up through the opening at the neck, then down."

The tie lay perfectly on his chest and it didn't threaten to strangle him. He felt slightly better about wearing the thing. It was then he realized how much trust he put in the man. He didn't flinch away from having hands so close to his throat. Nor did he hesitate to let Jason help him when he would have fought every step of the way.

"You have come so far in these past few months," came the man's soft voice as if reading his mind, "There is little more I can do to help you. Though if you are amicable to it, I would like to keep up correspondence through your journal."

Roy grinned in response, "Of course, Jason. I was wondering if you would want to."

The last part was said with uncharacteristic vulnerability. He hated the feeling but somehow the man always seemed to bring it out of him.

Jason said a seriousness coming over his features, "Of course I would. You have become someone precious to all of us. We look after those we care about. So if you ever need me all you have to do is send a message. Or if you just want someone to talk to."

Roy nodded his own face going serious, "I will thank you, Jason. For everything."

The man simply ruffled his hair. Their attention was drawn to the doorway by a knock. Marvolo stood there his eyes were solely on Roy.

The man said his eyes showing just a hint of approval in his eyes, "We need to leave now."

Roy said bowing his slightly, "I'm ready for this, sir."

The man nodded. Jason stepped aside to allow him to go with the Dark Lord. Roy didn't hesitate to move to his side. Trust had been built strongly between them. Marvolo and Jason had saved his life in the battle. That allowed him to place more tree trust in them than before.

He allowed Marvolo to steer him to the floo. From there they flooed to the Ministry. After checking in their wands and the looks of mistrust at his gloves they proceeded to the courtroom's waiting room.

Alex was in it looking pale but determined. Their eyes met. Both boys just nodded. They didn't have to say anything. This wasn't their first go around with someone who thought they were above the law. Hopefully it would be their last.

Marvolo was the first to be called to give a testimony. He had the most reliable testimony for the persecution. Alex was still considered a minor and Roy was still considered somewhat unstable.

The next to be called was Alex. His brother's eyes met his searching for something. Whether or not the older teen found it he didn't know. Instead Alex chose to walk into the courtroom without a word.

It wasn't long after that, that he was finally called. Roy didn't feel the nervousness that he felt last time. He walked into the courtroom with his head held high. These people may have tried to kill him but they weren't the first. Given his line of work they wouldn't be the last either.

Amelia Bones sat at the head of the officials. To her right was the Minister of Magic. They gave him cold looks that matched the one he sported. Amelia knew that he was a strong fighter that he even had some control over his magic now.

She stated simply, "Major Mustsng you are here to give a testimony on what you witnessed with during the auror raid three days ago. Just tell us everything that you observed and did."

So he did. In a monotone as if he was giving a combat report he stated, "I was allowed with three of my men to attend the raid. My snipers were Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc. Both served in Ishval with honor and obeyed my orders without question. I also requested the aid of fellow State Alchemist Alex Armstrong."

"Alex took the frontal assault with the aurors while I was to stay by Lord Slytherin's side. Lord Slytherin brought down the wards almost as soon as we arrived. From there the fighting began. I covered the aurors with bursts of alchemic fire. My control over my magic and alchemy has improved greatly since my return. I could control it at will to avoid the aurors but hit the wizards they were dueling."

He held back a sigh as he continued not looking to see people's shocked faces, "It wasn't long before I encountered one Molly Weasley. She engaged me in a duel. Thanks to my time with Jason I learned how to use my magic as well as my alchemy. I used my alchemy and magic together to distract her. It was in that moment that Hawkeye took her shot and blew out Mrs. Weasley's knee. That's when I turned my attention to the duel that was happening between Marvolo Slytherin and Albus Dumbledore."

He hesitated before he continued, "During the Headmaster's previous attack my animagus form was revealed. I don't have full control just yet that's why I haven't registered yet. During the high emotions of the fight I was able to access the form. I used my form to distract the man. Lord Slytherin ordered Albus Dumbledore to surrender. That was when the man said You can't win this war, Tom. People will eventually find out who you are. When they do they will turn again you. Then he said There will always be those who fight against the Dark, Tom. I will however take away one of your supporters this day. He is too powerful to leave alive. That was when he cast the Killing Curse. If it wasn't for my friends I would have died that day. If I did it would have been worth it just to have him taken down."

There were gasps from the wizards and witches listening. They never thought they would hear something from someone so young.

Madame Bones said her eyes cold, "I believe that is enough for this court. We have heard from both sides and now its time to give our decision."

They brought in the Light wizards and witches. Albus Dumbledore was wearing high level magical suppression cuffs. The children were wearing lower level cuffs. They looked as if they tried to fight the aurors.

Madame Bones ordered coldly, "Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger step forward," they did so reluctantly, "You have been found guilty of trying to poison Heir Potter. Each of you have been sentenced to ten years in medium security wing of Azkaban for your crimes. Your wands will be snapped and you will never find work in the Wizarding World again. Consider yourselves lucky that you are minors. Had you been adults you punishments would have been doubled and you would be exiled. Take them away."

Screaming could be heard from the three. Roy couldn't find it in him to feel pity for the three. They tried to poison his brother. One of the few people in this world he considered family.

"Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody, Elias Doge step forward now," came the order," You have been found guilty of aiding and abetting a fugitive. Of being accomplices to poisoning Heir Potter. Finally you have been found guilty of attempted murder of Harry James Potter now known as Roy Mustang Major in the Amestris army. For your crimes you are being sentenced to 75 years in maximum security wing of Azkaban. Should you live to the end of your sentence you will be exiled to a remote wizarding community in Greenland. There you will wear magical suppression cuffs for the remainder of your life. Take them away."

Instead of screaming there were curses and shouts at Roy and Alex. They hated that he was part of this. That it was all his fault.

"Albus Dumbledore come forward," came the final order,"You have been found guilty of trying to poison Heir Potter. Running from auror. Of casting a an unforgivable and attempted murder. You have been sentenced to having your magic permanently bound and your wand snapped. You will be sentenced to three life terms in a maximum security cell in Azkaban. Never again will you see the light of day. Take him away."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to argue but he wasn't given the chance. Three separate wands cast a silencing charm as the man was dragged away. It was no less than what he deserved. It was over. They were finally safe.

Two weeks passed since the trial. Roy made his final preparations to return to Amestris. He had a trunk packed and shrunk to fit in his pocket.

Roy told everyone that he would meet them at the train station. The only one who stayed was Jason. Jason agreed to be the one who would take him to the station.

The man was disheartened to see him go. At the same time both he and Jason were ready. Roy knew he couldn't stay away from his duties much longer. His place would always be with the alchemists.

No matter how many times he apparated with someone he hated it. Including going to the train station.

Alex, Barty, Marvolo and Benjamin stood waiting on them. Barty curiously had a backpack slung over his shoulder. His appearance had changed ever so slightly so that people wouldn't figure out his true identity. With the help of Marvolo he was given a new identity.

Alex was the first to speak, "Swear that you will keep in touch. I don't want to wait eight years to speak to you again."

Roy said with a grin, "I swear it. We can use our notebooks. Maybe this time you can come visit me during the summer. I hear I'm getting stationed out in Eastern Command. It supposed to be a nice spot."

Marvolo said nodding, "If you need us just send word. You helped us and we will return the favor one day."

Barty moved to his side, "I'm going with you. Like you I need time away. Maybe find my place away from England."

"You will be more than welcome with me."

They truly had become close. Barty was one of the few true friends he had made. He would be a good traveling companion.

As the train whistle blew he just gave a small grin to Benjamin. It was time for them to go. With a wave he went to get on the train. Barty was right behind him unsurprisingly.

They both stood in its doorway as the train pulled out. The group stood watching them as they pulled away. Alex's eyes were wet with tears but as a soon to be lord he didn't let them fall. The two twins raised a hand in farewell. Then they were out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have plans to make a sequel series but if there is enough want for one I will consider it. thank you to everyone who supported this series.


End file.
